La petite soeur
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Voilà le dernier chapitre de ce fic. MERCI à ma pitite Shi qui m'a trouvé le titre
1. Chap1,Mission et Turbulences

****

Titre : La petite sœur

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com 

****

Source : Je crois bien que c'est Gundam Wing….Attendez….DUUUUUUOOOOOOOO

Duo: oui, qu'est-ce que tu m'veux?

Law: oui, c'est bien ça ^________^

Duo: ????? "complètement folle celle-là"

****

Couples : Chais pas…….Ce sera une surprise ^______^

****

Genre : aventure, suspense, romance …euh, yaoi ??? et puis on verra.

****

Disclaimer : J'ai beau chercher partout mais les beaux G-boys ne sont pas à moi. 

Law * s'accroche à Duo * :BBOOOUUUUHHH !!!!!!

Duo: Eh lâche-moi un peu

Law: BOOUUH ! Trowa, Duo est méchant avec moua * accrocher à Trowa *

Trowa: …… ( il n'en pense pas moins )

****

P'tite note : C'est mon premier fic sur GW alors j'espère que cela vous plaira. J'ai bien tenté de me retenir et de ne faire que des fics sur Sakura ( je sais, ça n'a rien à voir ) mais bon, j'ai tellement d'idée depuis que je lis des super fic sur les G-boys que j'avais envie de faire le mien et toc.

****

Ch'tite note : Je ne suis pas une infaillible sur le sujet de GW car je n'ai pas vu la série en entier et les mangas sont un peu pauvre pour les informations. Pardonnez-moi si je fais des fautes. 

****

En italique : ce que je rajoute ( c'est plus fort que moi ) ou alors dans des (…)

****

En "…" : Ce qu'ils pensent ( s'ils y arrivent hi hi hi )

****

Chapitre 1 : Mission et Turbulences

Les 5 pilotes sont en mission pour détruire la basse lunaire, lieu de construction en masse des nouveaux Mobile-Suit : les Mobile-Doll, très redoutable puisque ce sont des machines qui n'utilise pas de pilotes. Ils sont aussi chargés de détruire toute la basse de donné et de volé les plans des ces nouveaux M-Doll. Heero et Duo se charge d'infiltrer la basse pour voler les plans dans l'ordinateur central tandis que Trowa, Quatre et Wufei se charge de mettre de l'animation en dehors de la basse avec leur gundam ( pour facilité la tâche des 2 autres ). Dehors, la bataille faisait rage, les 3 gundams ne cessait d'abattre des M-Doll.

Pendant ce temps, Heero et Duo avaient voler de tenue de la base à deux gardes pas très malins ^___^. Ils arpentaient les couloirs à la recherche du fameux ordinateur central. Ils croisèrent 5 agents d'Oz et qui soudainement s'arrêtèrent devant eux.

-Vous 2, venez nous aider

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? interrogea Heero froidement

-Un intrus viens d'entré dans la salle de l'ordinateur principale

-On s'en charge, coupa Duo, vous allez plutôt vous occuper des gundams

-Bien

Les 5 agents repartir aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Les 2 compères se dirigèrent vers la salle prévue. 

******************************************************************

Dans la salle de l'ordinateur principale, une personne s'était connecté sur l'ordinateur via un ordi portable ( modèle de poche ) et volait toutes les données avant de les effacées définitivement. Cette personne était sur le qui vive car elle entendait de l'agitation.

-T'as finit, fit une voix féminine

La personne mit alors le micro de son casque devant ces lèvres.

-Bientôt, pourquoi ? répondit-elle 

-On n'est pas les seul, les autres pilotes de gundam sont là

-Ok, je ferais attention

Puis elle se pencha sur le moniteur pour surveiller la progression du transfert des données. Il affichait maintenant 100 %. Elle lança un virus pour détruire complètement tout leur système informatique. Mais elle entendit des pas dans le couloir qui devait être vide, il devait… La jeune fille rangea tout son matérielle dans son sac à dos et se cacha en hauteur entre deux conduit d'aération. Deux agents d'Oz entrèrent et scrutèrent les environs. 

-Personne, fit Duo

-Alors c'est à nous de jouer.

Il enleva le costume d'Oz pour laissez place à son fidèle t-shirt vert ainsi que son short noir. Duo lui était habillé en noir ( comme d'hab. quoi ). Elle fut stupéfaite de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas d'Oz mais 2 des 5 pilotes de gundam.

-"Shit, comment je vais sortir de là" pensa-t-elle

Heero fut le premier à se poster devant le moniteur alors que Duo montait la garde. Après un silence de quelques secondes, il déclara :

-Quelqu'un nous à devancez 

-Quoi ?

Duo n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose car il fut violemment projeter en avant. 

-Sale chien de Oz, tu vas…

Il pointa son arme en direction de son agresseur, mais il fut surpris de trouver une jeune fille en combinaison noir devant lui. Elle portait aussi un étrange casque bleu au niveau de ces yeux ( un peu comme ceux de l'Angelic Layer, si vous connaissez mais sans les p'tites ailes, en faite, ce son plutôt des lunettes.). Elle était un peu plus petite qu'eux, ses cheveux lui arrivaient au épaule, ils étaient brun. Ces yeux fixaient attentivement les 2 pilotes mais ont ne pouvaient distinguer leurs couleurs.

-C'est toi qui nous as devancés, lâcha Heero

Elle se contenta de lui sourire. Mais ce sourire n'était pas inconnu de Heero, il l'avait déjà vu mais où ? Il n'arrivait pas à se le rappeler. Quant à Duo, il semblait troublé, soit par le faite qu'une aussi jolie fille soit devant lui, ce qui n'étonnerait pas Heero, soit, ben il n'en savait rien. La jeune fille voyait très bien que la confusion régnait chez les 2 pilotes et en profita pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

-HEY ! Reviens, crie Duo en se lançant à sa poursuite

Heero n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui emboîté le pas, de toute façon, les données de l'ordinateur avaient été effacé et c'était de toute évidence elle qui les avait.

******************************************************************

Pendant ce temps, les 3 pilotes de gundam commençait sérieusement à manquer de munitions et d'énergie, cela faisait bientôt 1 heure qu'ils se battaient.

-Trowa, appela Quatre, il faudrait absolument les contacter, on va jamais réussir à tenir.

-Je sais bien mais je n'arrive pas à les joindre

Le grand brun ouvrit de grand yeux car un M-Doll fonçait droit sur lui et aucun moyen de fuir. Mais, avant même que le MS n'arrive vers lui, il fut découper en deux puis se désintégra.

-Merci Quatre

-Pourquoi ? 

Le pilote du Heavyarms regarda sur son moniteur, Quatre était en train de se battre contre un M-Doll, il ne pouvait donc pas l'avoir aider, ni même Wufei puisqu'il était trop loin, bizarre.

******************************************************************

Dans les bâtiments, Duo et Heero donnait toujours la chasse à la jeune fille. Malgré la charge qu'elle avait dans son dos, elle était très agile. Elle essayait de perdre les 2 pilotes mais c'était peine perdue. C'est alors qu'elle déboucha dans un immense hangar. Des agents d'Oz était en haut à droite, des caisses sur la gauche. Elle se précipita derrière avant de finir en passoire. Soudain, elle pensa aux pilotes, ils la suivaient mais…

-ATTENTION, crie-t-elle quand ils débouchèrent dans le hangar. 

Duo et Heero reculèrent vivement, pour ne pas se faire toucher. Cependant, une explosion se fit entendre et ils virent la jeune fille à terre, essayant de se relever.

-On l'a eu, allez la chercher, fit un soldat d'Oz

Duo se précipita pour aller vers elle. 

-Duo, crie le soldat parfait, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ?

Il était à sa hauteur, mais l'américain ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de prendre la fille sur ces épaule. Heero l'arrêta.

-Elle nous a sauver la vie, on peut pas la laisser là

Heero le regarda, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait Duo comme cela. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne pour qu'il puisse mettre sa vie en danger ? Elle devait être plus qu'un agent d'infiltration qui leur avait sauver la vie. Heero se retourna et ouvrit le feu sur les agents d'Oz qui était en bas afin de permettre à Duo de prendre de l'avance. Leurs gundams étaient dans ce hangar, un peu plus loin. Une fois à l'intérieur de celui-là, le japonais verrouilla la porte du hangar pour qu'ils soient un peu plus tranquille. L'américain posa doucement la jeune fille sur le sol. Elle était à demi consciente. Il lui retira son casque-lunette ( je sais vraiment pas comment appelé ce truc ). Elle ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté. La jeune fille n'en revenait pas, il était là, devant elle, en chair et en os. Elle voyait flou, sa tête lui tournait. Heero rejoint Duo.

-Il faut pas tarder

En guise de réponse il n'eut que du silence. Le japonais commençait sérieusement à s'inquiété car quand l'américain était muet ( ce qui est très très très rare ), ce n'était pas bon signe. Il remarqua que la jeune fille avait des yeux bleu cobalt, comme… Elle tendit une main hésitante vers le visage de l'américain et murmura :

-Double Café

Puis elle s'évanouie. 

****

A suivre

Duo: QUOI ! tu fini comme ça le chapitre, t'es vraiment une méchante

Law * sourire sadique *: et oui, mais c'est po drôle de tout dire d'un coup sinon y a plus de suspense et pis c'est toi le méchant de tout à l'heure, nan, c'est de ta faute

Duo: C'est po vrai, je…et puis c'est quoi ce " Double Café", elle veut un expresso en pleine bataille, elle est aussi givré que toi cette fille

Law: c'est un jeu de mot, Baka

Duo: Sur qui ?

Law: Ha ha ha * air moqueur *

Duo: Dit moi, s'il te plaaaaiitttt

Heero: Vous avez fin tous les deux, on peut plus travailler en paix ici

Law & Duo: NAAAANNN * partent en courant dans tous les sens *

Heero: Pff, quel gamin ceux-là

Law * murmure *: La solution dans le prochain chapitre hi hi hi hi mais vous pouvez toujours deviner

C'est la fin du 1er chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez envie de lire la suite. Envoyez-moi un petit mail ou un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et me redonner un peu de courage. Sinon, je crois bien qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre à ce fic.

Duo: C'est du chantage tu hmhmhmhm * Bâillonné par Law *

@ + Law


	2. Chap2,Le voile se lève

****

Titre : La petite sœur

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com 

****

Source : Sa n'a pas change, c'est toujours Gundam Wing

****

Couples : Chais pas…….Ce sera une surprise ^______^

****

Genre : aventure, suspense, romance …euh, yaoi ??? et puis on verra.

****

Disclaimer : J'ai beau chercher partout mais les beaux G-boys ne sont pas à moi. 

****

P'tite note : Bon ben, voilà la suite pour ceux qui l'attendaient avec impatience.

****

En italique : ce que je rajoute ( c'est plus fort que moi ) ou alors dans des (…)

****

En "…" : Ce qu'ils pensent ( s'ils y arrivent hi hi hi )

****

Chapitre 2 : Le voile se lève

Duo tenait toujours la jeune fille dans ces bras. Heero le regarda bizarrement, comme si…

-Aide-moi à la mettre dans la main du Deathscythe, finit par dire l'américain

-Quoi ???? Tu ne vas pas nous encombrer d'une fille, comme si…

Il se tue en voyant le regard noir que Duo lui lançait. Ils mirent la jeune fille dans la main du gundam avec un masque afin qu'elle respire ( je rappelle qu'on est sur la lune….euh, ils sont sur la lune ). Puis, ils sortirent du hangar en explosant la porte. Heero rejoignit les 3 autres tandis que Duo commençait à ce rendre sur Terre.

-On y va, fit le pilote parfait

-C'est pas trop tôt, lâcha Trowa

Ils s'éloignèrent de la base lunaire. C'est alors que le Wing lança une attaque avec son laser sur la base en même temps que le déclenchement des bombes posées par Duo. La basse explosa. Plus loin, la jeune fille qui avait parlée à celle qui était désormais dans les mains du Deathscythe, les suivit sans se faire remarquer.

******************************************************************

Une fois à la base Duo sorti de son gundam sans ce soucier du reste, pris la jeune fille dans ces bras et la conduit à l'infirmerie de Sally Pô. Il entra et ouvrant la porte du pied ( geste qui claqua la porte, nerveux mon petit Duo ^_^). Sally le regarda plus que surprise et vient vers le lit ou il déposait la jeune fille.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Sara, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir, il faut la soigner, je crois bien qu'elle a reçut une balle dans l'épaule gauche. 

Sally et Duo retournèrent doucement la jeune fille et découvrit son épaule gauche en sang. Sally ouvrit la combinaison de celle-ci avec son scalpel. Elle découvrit un petit trou vers l'omoplate. Duo alla chercher des compresses et tout ce qui s'en suit afin d'assisté Sally. L'infirmière lui fit une piqûre pour endormir la zone de son épaule ou se trouvait la balle. Elle incisa légèrement la plaie pour avoir plus facilement accès à la balle qu'elle récupéra sans problème avec une pince ( de chirurgie ). Sally fit quelque point de suture puis Duo s'occupa alors de faire le bandage et la retourna pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Sally était très surprise par la réaction de l'américain, celui-ci s'était assit juste devant cette Sara. Elle sortie pour voir si les autres pilotes étaient arrivés ( surtout pour voir si son petit Wu était là ^___^).

En arrivant à la base, les pilotes furent surpris de découvrir le Deathscythe au milieu de la piste. 

-Bizarre, murmura Heero

-Bizarre, repris Quatre, le mot est un peu faible, Duo traite son gundam comme la prunelle de ses yeux et celui qui aurait le malheur d'y touche serait mort dans la seconde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ? interrogea Trowa

-Il a ramener… _Heero hésitait à dire la suite_

-…une fille, fit Sally

-HEIN !!!!!!!! _Les 4 pilotes en même temps_

-Ben voyons, il va pas se mettre à jouer les don juan celui-là, pesta Wufei

-Je dirais pas cela, il avait l'air très décider quand il est arrivé à l'infirmerie. Elle s'appelle Sara, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu lui demander.

-En tout cas, je peux vous dire qu'il la connaît, finit par dire le soldat parfait.

-Tu es sur ? demanda Quatre, on connaît peu de monde en tant que pilote

Heero resta silencieux. Tout ceux-ci inquiétait Quatre, après tout, il était le meilleur ami de Duo et il lui aurait déjà parler d'une fille, s'il y en avait une dans sa vie. Trop impatient d'attendre le retour de son ami, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie suivit de près par Heero qui semblait aussi inquiet que lui. Une fois dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie, ils virent l'américain sortirent et partir en contresens. 

-Où vas-tu ? lui lança Heero un peu énervé

-Rangé mon Deathscythe

Son timbre de voix était glaciale. C'était du jamais vu l'américain qui était un bout en train avait eu un ton glaciale. C'était à noté dans le calendrier ^____^. Les 4 pilotes ainsi que Sally entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. La jeune fille était allongée, l'épaule gauche bandée, elle dormait. Elle avait les cheveux brun était éparpillés sur les draps blanc. Heero la fixa un bout de temps, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas entendu Quatre l'appeler. 

-Heero ?

-Hn, j'arrive

Il sorti alors de l'infirmerie avec la certitude qu'il connaissait ces cheveux, ce visage, mais où avait-il bien pu les voir ? Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle qui leurs servaient de petit salon. Il y avait 2 canapés l'un en face de l'autre ( c'est plus utile pour ce lancer des regards noirs ^___^), un table, un frigo et un micro-onde ( pas le temps de cuisiner ). Les 4 pilotes étaient assint sur le même canapé. Quand Duo arriva dans la salle il s'écroula sur le canapé qui n'attendait que lui. Ce fut Quatre qui coupa le silence.

-Qui est Sara ?

-Hein !!! Comment vous le savez ???

-Sally, lâcha Wufei

-Ah oui, tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'elle te le dise, fit l'américain en lançant un clin d'œil au chinois.

Il ne répondit pas, même si l'envie de lui tranché la gorge le démangeait. Le silence revient s'installer une fois de plus dans la salle. Quatre était vraiment inquiet et Duo le voyait bien. Même Heero semblait inquiet, ce qui ne déplut pas à l'américain.

-C'est ma sœur, lâcha-t-il enfin

-TA SŒUR !!!!!!!!, crièrent les pilotes surpris

-Mais…tu ne m'as… bredouilla Quatre

-Je n'en ai jamais parlé car je ne l'avait jamais revu

Il ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration.

-Cela fait 12 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Mais comment tu as pu la reconnaître si tu ne l'as voyait plus, explosa Heero à la grande surprise des autres pilotes.

Duo sourit à cette remarque.( son petit Heero serait-il jaloux ???? ^_________^)

-Je le sais c'est tout.

Heero ne savait plus comment réagir. De plus, Duo était aussi d'un calme inhabituel.

-Il y a bien quelque chose qui a fait que ? interrogea Trowa

-Oui, mais cela n'est qu'entre moi et elle, répondit-il avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

Ils regardaient les autres pilotes qui semblaient complètement perdu.

-Et ben, si maintenant on à 2 Maxwell, on pas sorti de l'auberge, lâcha Wufei en se levant.

L'américain sourit, c'est vrai qu'il allait passer de sacré quart d'heure

-C'est à cause de ce qu'elle à murmurer avant de s'évanouir, demanda Heero

-Vi, fit l'américain en se levant à son tour, mais ça reste entre toi et moi, elle va suffisamment me les gonfler avec ça.

Duo sourit au japonais et sorti de la salle, pour les laisser à leur réflexion. Il entra dans l'infirmerie, personne. Il s'approcha vers le lit ou dormait sa sœur. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien faire là-bas ? murmura-t-il.

Il s'assit devant elle et resta là à la contemplé. C'est vrai qu'elle avait changé en 12 ans, elle avait maintenant 17 ans comme lui. Son corps était celui d'une femme, magnifique. Son visage avait grandi mais elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça, puisqu'il… Non, il aurait un imbécile de pas reconnaître sa propre sœur jumelle. 

-"Tiens faudrait que je le rajoute aux éléments à révéler, pensa-t-il en souriant, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ?"

Duo était tellement absorbé par ces pensées qu'il ne voyait même pas qu'une personne les regardaient par la fenêtre. Cette personne n'était autre que la coéquipière de Sara qui s'inquiétait pour cette dernière. Tapis dans l'ombre, celle-ci était peu visible de l'intérieur car la nuit avait pris possession du ciel. Elle recula pour s'éloigner et gagner la ville la plus proche. 

****

A suivre

Duo: Mais c'est qui cette fille ????

Sara: Tu le saurais peut-être si tu es gentil avec moua, Double Café

Duo: Arrrrrgh, ne m'appelle plus comme ça

Sara: hi hi hi, t'es toujours aussi facile à mettre en colère, Double Café

Duo: Toi, je vais te…

Sara: NOOOOOON pas ta faux * Duo poursuit sa sœur avec sa faux miniature *

Duo: Reviens ici, sale petite peste

Sara: Double Café, Double Café, DOUBLE CAFE

Duo: je vais te….

Law: SIIIILLLLEEEEENNNCE, y'en qui bosse, alors si vous voulez la suite allez vous amusez ailleurs. Enfin la paix, c'est pas trop tôt

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ???? C'est peu être un peu mou, non ? Pas de Romance, mais ça va venir, il me faut du temps car j'écris plusieurs fic différents et en plus de différent anime. Je sais je devrais pas m'éparpiller, mais c'est plus fort que moua. Bon ben, un petit review ou un mail, As you want ?

Je lance un petit SOS : Je voudrais savoir ce qui c'est réellement passer lors de la tragédie Maxwell sur L2, Si Catherine est la sœur de Trowa ; et si quelqu'un connaît le jour et le moi de naissance des G-Boys. Faut avouer que chuis pas une incollable, que j'ai cherche mais que j'ai pas trouvé ( j'ai peut-être pas assez chercher me direz-vous). Pleeeease, répondez à mes 3 ch'tites questions.

Law


	3. Chap 3,Réveille explosif

Bon voilà le chapitre que vous attendez tous. L'aenigme du Double Café va-t-elle etre levé ??? ^____^

Je dit simplement que c'est un jeu de mot sur le nom de ce cher Duo Maxwell, a vous de devinez

Bonne lecture.

****

Chapitre 3 : Réveille explosif

Les 5 G-Boys avait tous dormit dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, c'est-à-dire Heero et Duo dans la même chambre, Quatre et Trowa dans une autre tandis que Wufei partageait celle de Sally ^______^. Sara dormait toujours à l'infirmerie. Il devait être 9 h du matin lorsque celle-ci ouvrit les yeux accompagner d'un mal de crâne pas possible, on aurait dit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants avait danser sur sa tête. lol. Elle se relevait afin de voir ou elle pouvait bien être. En observant les alentours, elle se redit vite compte qu'elle était dans une base, mais qui l'avait ramené ici ??? Son dernier souvenir c'est qu'elle avait vu Duo, mais elle croyait que c'était plus une hallucination que la réalité.

-Aiiieuh, Ma tête, fit-elle et se relevant complètement. Il faut que je sorte d'ici

Elle chercha instinctivement son sac mais elle ne trouva rien, ni même une trace de sa combi noir.

-Chit ! Ils m'ont tout pris

"Ils", mais elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire. Elle se leva pour voir si elle était capable de marcher et constata qu'elle n'était blessée qu'à l'épaule gauche. La jeune fille entrouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie avec une infime lenteur pour ne pas se faire repérer car des personnes passait dans les couloirs. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus personne, elle sortie dans le couloir et se dirigea à gauche, sans savoir ou cela la conduirait. ( elle récupère vite *___* )

Elle croisa alors un garde qui la regarda des pieds à la tête. Celle-ci en profita en s'approchant de lui tel un félin qui s'approche de sa future proie. Il faut dire que le jeune homme la dévorait des yeux tellement elle était mignonne ( Qui pourrait bien lui résister ??? ). Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle se plaqua contre lui, et donna violemment un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il glissa par terre car elle le retient et lui vola son arme. Sara continua son inspection des lieux.

Elle déboucha alors sur une espèce de petit salon, mais une chose retient son attention, son sac était sur la table avec un ordi portable ( celui de Heero bien sûr ) et plein de brouillons. Sara découvrit qu'une personne avait tenté de rentré dans son CD mais il n'y était pas arrivé. Elle récupéra alors son CD qui était encore dans le lecteur de l'ordi et le remit dans son sac. Aussitôt cela rangé, elle mis le tout sur son épaule droite. Mais il manquait encore son casque-lunette et elle ne voulait pas partir sans.

-"C'est pas vrai ou ils ont bien pu le mettre ?? Il n'est pas question que je partes sans, j'ai passé tellement de nuit blanche pour le faire que…"

Elle le trouva dans une pièce d'à côté, le fourra dans son sac et ressortie en direction du salon. Elle se retrouva alors devant un grand brun avec une mèche qui lui masquait un œil ( vous avez deviné qui c'est ^___^). Elle brandi son arme et la pointa sur lui. Trowa qui était encore à moitié endormi ne réalisa pas de suite qu'une personne était devant lui. Puis il fixa la jeune fille, puis l'arme et il compris que la sœur de Duo était devant lui en parfaite forme.

-Comment on sort d'ici ? lui lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial

Le grand brun se contenta de la regarder. A ce moment là Sally entra dans la salle en ouvrant grand la porte, affolé :

-Elle a déserté l'infirmerie

-C'est gentil mais je crois qu'il l'a remarqué, fit-elle sarcastique en lui montrant l'arme

-Ah ! " on est pas dans la merde" pensa-t-elle " Bon Sang où est Duo ? "

La jeune fille leur fit signe d'aller à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce que firent Trowa et Sally. Elle était alors devant la porte d'entrée. Elle leur adressa un sourire et sorti en courant vers la droite.

-"Espérons que ce soit par-là " 

Trowa garda son calme habituel et se dirigea vers la chambre de Heero et Duo. Il était en train de dormir qui ce qui commença à l'énervé intérieurement bien sur car n'oublions pas qu'il est le 2ème glaçon humain( Heero était le 1er ) . Il réveilla le japonais et lui expliqua rapisement la situation. 

-Réveille Duo, je vais aller à sa poursuite.

Et voilà que Heero était déjà parti et il se retrouvait planté là comme un con, à devoir réveillé ce baka de natté. Il se dirigea tranquillement ( faut surtout pas qu'il perde son calme lol ) vers la salle de bain, pris une serviette qu'il mouilla d'eau glacée. Il la jeta littéralement sur le visage de l'américain qui se réveilla aussi sec. ( Là je crois qu'il est plus calme notre Trowa )

-Mais… Qu'est-ce qui te prend Trowa ?

-Je te signal que ta sœur essaye de s'enfuir alors va la cherche sinon je crois que tu vas avoir de sérieux ennuie en plus de ceux que tu t'apporte régulièrement.

L'américain se leva en poussant de juron sur le fait que réveille un ami avec une serviette glacé était inhumain. Il se mit en route, direction le salon.

-Duo, cria un garde, elle est dans le hangar à gundam

******************************************************************

Sara avait suivit le couloir droit pour déboucher sur un hangar.

-Waaaooouuuu, les gundams, si un jour on m'avait dit que…

-Elle est là, crie une voix

La jeune fille se dirigea instinctivement vers le Deathscythe et se planqua derrière sa jambe droite. Heero déboucha alors dans le hangar et pointa une arme en direction de là où la jeune fille était

-Sort d'ici, crie-t-il

Derrière lui, il y avait plein de garde mais pas un pour venir à découvert. Elle sourit.

-"OK mon petit Heero Yuy, tu veux jouer à ce jeu là"

Elle sortit de derrière la jambe du gundam pour ce placer devant mais elle repointa son arme sur lui, ce qui surpris le pilote de tant d'audace. 

-Tu as du cran, fit-il

-Thank you, répondit-elle sur d'elle

Le japonais resta surpris, jamais il n'avait entendu Duo parlait en anglais ( sauf quand il s'énervait ). Elle en profita pour monter à bord du gundam de 02. 

-"Incroyable pensa-t-elle, ils sont identiques en tout point, enfin…"

Quelque chose la tira de sa rêverie. Une personne lui parlait. Elle ouvrit la porte pour l'écouter mais sans se montrer.

-On ne touche pas à mon gundam, reprit la voix

Sara prit les commandes du gundam et le fit avancer d'un pas mais l'inconnu qui lui parlait ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Descend de là tout de suite ou je vais devoir te botter les fesses, Stupid Girl

"Stupid Girl", ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, non elle ne rêvait pas, c'était… La jeune fille voulait en avoir le cœur net, elle sortit sa tête du gundam pour voir un jeune homme brun avec une grande tresse qui lui souriait. Elle sauta à terre sans se soucier des armes qui c'était alors pointées sur elle par dizaine.

-DUUUUUUOOOOOOO, cria-t-elle en lui sautant au coup

Celui-ci passa un bras derrière sa taille et de l'autre fit signe aux gardes de baisser leurs armes. L'américain la serra très fort dans ces bras tellement il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

-Duo, comme je suis heureuse, murmure-t-elle en larme, tu m'as tellement manquer, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais te revoir

-Chute, je suis là

Il l'a berça dans ses bras, ils ne souciaient même pas des dizaines de paires d'yeux braquer sur eux. Sara ne voulait plus le lâché. Il la décolla doucement de lui 

-Tu m'as valu un réveille assez mouillé ( Sara remarqua que ces cheveux était trempé ) et maintenant j'ai faim, alors si Melle la sangsue à fit, je propose qu'on aille manger.

Elle le regarda d'un air boudeur qui le fait sourit. Au combien il aimait la taquiner. 

-J'te suis grand chef, fit-elle

Il lui prit la main comme s'ils étaient encore des enfants et passèrent devant tout le monde pour se diriger vers la salon.

****

A suivre

Alors ????? C'est pas un peu neuneu ??? Je sais que j'suis bonne pour le casse mais bon. Ce chapitre est assez long, ça vous plait ou il vaut mieux que je reste sur des chapitre cours ? As you want ? Bon, ben un p'tit review pour m'encourager et surtout pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ( ou un p'tit mail )

Law


	4. Chap 4,Douloureuse révélation

BOOOUUUUHHHH !!! Ca va être un chapitre très triste. Je vous laisse découvrir.

****

Chapitre 4 : Douloureuse révélation

Les 4 pilotes arrivèrent dans le salon alors que les 2 américains étaient en train de manger tranquillement. 

-Dit moi pourquoi tu étais là-bas ?

-Non, c'est une mission secrète, si je te le dis, ce sera plus secret, répliqua Sara

-Aussi têtu qu'une mule. Hey ! Venez manger les gars, au faite, je te présente….

-Pas la peine, coupa-t-elle

-Comment ça ? demanda Quatre

-Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais attendre que tu me tombe dessus, expliqua Sara, j'ai fais mes propres recherches et je sais qui ils sont, Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei

-…

Les 5 pilotes étaient scotchés devant l'exactitude de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Je dois dire que c'était plutôt difficile d'avoir accès à vos fichiers mais bon, je les ai eu quand même, enfin il faut dire que le système de protection était nul, zéro. 

Elle s'arrêta voyant les 4 pilotes complètement abasourdis

-Tu parles vraiment trop, déclara Duo

-Dans ce cas là, tu vas nous parler de ta mission, enchaîna le japonais

-Pffff, je l'ai déjà dit, NON

-Mais on a besoin des infos qu'il y a sur ton CD, fit Quatre

-OK, fit-elle après réflexion, je vous fournirais ce dont vous avez besoin mais pas plus

Heero voulut répliquer mais le regard que lui lança l'américain l'en dissuada. Après tout, il lui faisait confiance et puis, il connaissait sa sœur mieux que qui conque.

-Il y a un truc qui me traquasse, dit Trowa, si tu 17 ans et que t'a sœur aussi, vous êtes…

-Faux jumeaux, répondit Duo un peu gêné

-Quoi ! Tu leur avais pas dit Double café

-Toi tu te tais, la Petite

Sara le foudroya du regard, se leva pour partir en direction de la porte de sorti. ( qui donne sur le couloir )

-Tu vas où ? interrogea l'américain

-Ben…Je voudrais prendre une douche

-Va dans la 2ème chambre à droite, c'est la mienne

-Thanks

Elle parti aussitôt pour laisser les 5 pilotes discuter. Il faut dire que l'atmosphère s'était tendue. Le silence était devenu le maître absolu de la pièce. Heero décida de le brisé

-Pourquoi petite ?

-Je suis née avant elle et Sara déteste ça, répondit-il en souriant. Bon je suppose que vous voulez plus d'explication ?

-Tu suppose bien Maxwell, répliqua Wufei

-Bien. Je vais passer l'épisode de notre enfance pour arriver à quand les savants mon recruté, vers l'âge de 7 ans. C'est ma mère qui m'a proposé, mon père n'a jamais été au courant. Il faut dire que mon père me détestait et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Bref, depuis ce jour là, ou Maître G m'a emmené, je n'ai jamais revu ni ma sœur, ni ma mère, cela fait 10 de cela. Voilà pourquoi je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Désolé Quatre.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en souriant

-Je compter les retrouver après la guerre, mais je pensais pas la revoir avant, acheva-t-il tristement. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ma mère ne ce fait pas trop de soucis.

-Je pense qu'elle ne s'en fait pas et qu'elle se contente de veiller sur nous

-Sara ???? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?? interrogea l'américain qui s'était relevé pour aller vers elle

La jeune fille était rentrée dans la pièce car en faite, elle n'avait pas du tous l'intention de prendre une douche mais plutôt de sortir.

-C'est la chose que je redoutais le plus, avant de te retrouver. _Elle marqua une pause_. Maman est……morte

Elle se jeta littéralement des les bras de son frère, en pleure. Duo la serra contre lui. Puis, il la décolla doucement pour la regarder.

-Comment cela s'est passer ? Quand ?

-Je… Désolé mais je suis incapable de t'en dire plus, mais… mais elle est morte il y a 1 ans et… et je m'en veux car je n'ai rien pu faire, je…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui, je suis sûr que tu as essayé, mais le destin à voulus qu'elle part, tout ce que je lui souhaite, c'est d'être heureuse là ou elle se trouve.

Pendant que l'américain tentait de consoler sa sœur, les 4 autres pilotes sortirent discrètement par une porte pour les laissez seul. Heero quant à lui était partagé entre la pitié et la jalousie. Cette fille avait beau être sa sœur, il trouvait qu'elle lui sautait au cou un peu trop souvent à son goût ( Serait-il jaloux ? Heero, non c'est pas possible )

-"Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, il fait bien ce qu'il veut ce baka d'américain"

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, vide. Il pensa alors à Duo.

-"Mais pourquoi il faut toujours que je pense à lui"

******************************************************************

Dans le salon, Sara commençait à se calmer, toujours dans les bras de son frère ^____^ ( décidément elle les aime bien les bras de son frère ), il l'assit alors dans le fauteuil en face de lui ( sur le même ). Duo ne savait plus trop quoi dire car il n'avait pas beaucoup vécue avec sa mère, ni même avec sa sœur, enfin juste au début.

-Quand tout cela sera finit, on ira sur sa tombe ensemble, finit-il par dire

-Moui…

-Et papa ?

Le regard de Sara devait alors noir et plein de haine, Duo ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression de fureur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait bien pu se passer ?

-On en parlera plus tard ?

-Merci, répondit-elle en se relevant. Je vais aller prendre une douche si tu veux bien.

Duo l'accompagna alors jusqu'à la chambre où il trouva Heero devant la fenêtre. Sara se dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis que l'américain mit des affaires à lui sur la chaise pour sa sœur ( il faisait à peu près la même taille ). Puis il se dirigea vers le japonais. 

****

A suivre

Duo: Quoi !!! Pas plus

Law: Nan, faut laisser un peu de suspense

Duo: Mais… mais… je vais tout de même pas…

Law: Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagine petit pervers * grand sourire * 

Duo: Rien du tout * tourne le dos *

Law: Ouaih, c'est ce qu'on dit de tout façon Hee-chan et pas pour toi

Duo: QUUUUOOOOIIII ??????????????????????????????????????????

Law: Hi hi hi hi * rire sadique * J'adore te faire paniquer

Bon qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, je sais je fais encore dans le neuneu et le mélodramatique mais j'arrive pas à faire mieux. Bon ben, un ch'tit review ou un mail pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. 

Sara : bon je vais levé le mystère sur le surnom de mon cher frère, c'est pour toi Hathor, qui est Double café. En faite, c'est tout bête " comme lui" * sourire *

Duo= Double, quand on double quelque chose, c'est un duo de…

Maxwell= Café comme le café Maxwell

Sara: chai que c'est bizarre mais j'adore l'embête avec * rire *

Petit avertissement pour ceux qui me lise, j'arrive en pleine période de révision car j'ai le BAC en juin et en plus je dois passer mon permis, alors j'espère que je pourrais continuer mais si jamais la suite n'arrive pas tout de suite, vous savez au moins pourquoi. En tout cas je vais faire le maximum pour ne pas trop vous faire languir. 

Law


	5. Chap 5,Une journée à la base

J'avais ce chapitre en réserve ( le seul d'ailleurs ) mais vu que tu veux la suite Mimi je la met, comme ça tu restera pas sur ta faim. Merci de m'encourager, tu dois être la seule qui attend la suite, MERCI. En tout cas je vais me dépêchez pour la suite promis, en attendant, régale-toi avec celui là. Bonne lecture ^____^

****

Chapitre 5: Une journée à la base

Duo arriva vers la fenêtre. Heero lui jeta un regard, il semblait pensif

-Nos mentors vont venir demain pour récupérer les plans des M-Dolls, lâcha le soldat parfait

-Elle nous les donnera, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, fit Duo un peu sur le nerves, comme si la seul chose qui comptait c'était ces foutus plans

-Non…ce qui m'inquiète c'est toi

Heero sorti alors de la chambre en lançant un dernier regard vers l'américain qui était toujours devant la fenêtre. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas, Heero, le-soldat-parfait-sans-émotions s'inquiétait pour lui, il avait du mal entendre !!! Pourtant…

-A quoi tu pense, fit une voix féminine

Sara avait passé ses bras autour du coup de son frère et lui déposa un bisous sur la joue.

-A rien, répondit-il

Il enleva les bras de sa sœur et la regarda. Elle était habillé d'un t-shirt moulant noir avec un pantalon, lui aussi noir qu'elle avait remonté jusqu'au genou. Il lui sourit.

-Tu veux visiter la base ?

-YES, crie-t-elle folle de joie

Elle prit la main de Duo et l'entraîna dans le couloir, il lui en fallait peu pour lui remonter le morale. Les 2 américains visitèrent le base jusqu'à midi et quand ils revirent, un bon repas les attendaient, préparer par notre Trowa. Ils engloutirent la moitié

-"Ca doit être de famille" pensa Heero en fixant Duo dévorer son déjeuner

Après le repas, Sara dut donner les infos sur les M-Dolls comme elle l'avait dit. Au grand regret de notre soldat parfait, celle-ci le perdit dans des explications incompréhensibles, surtout pour qu'il ne sache rien de ce qu'il y avait dans son ordi portable à elle. L'américaine était très douer en informatique, c'était d'ailleurs son domaine ainsi que d'autre mais eux, ils sont top secret pour le moment ^_______^. Plus tard, les 5 pilotes devaient faire quelque petites révisions sur leurs gundams au grand bonheur de Sara qui se balada partout comme une gamine lâché dans un magasin de bonbon. Wufei n'arrêtait pas de l'envoyer chier et elle en profitait toujours pour l'énerver un peu plus

-MAXWELL, Si t'as sœur se calme pas, tu la reverras pas de si tôt

Duo ne pu s'empêche de rire en voyant Sara qui était aux commandes du Shenlong. Ensuite se fut au tour de Trowa de se faire enquiquiner mais vu qu'il n'est pas très bavard, la jeune fille abandonna très vite pour aller en direction du Sandrock. Le pauvre Quatre eut droit à toutes les question inimaginables qui passait par la tête de l'américaine puis celle-ci se dirigea vers le Wing à son grand soulagement. Heero quant à lui lança son regard tueur dont lui seul a le secret et elle se dirigea vers le Deathscythe. Tout le monde fut soulagé de la voir bien tranquillement avec son frère qu'elle aidait. Bizarrement Duo trouva qu'elle connaissait bien le Deathscythe, un peu comme sa poche ^_____^, mais bon, il appréciait sa compagnie et son aide.

-"Je lui demanderai plus tard" pensa-t-il

La journée se finit sans encombre à par que les 4 pilotes regrettaient amèrement que la sœur de ce baka natté soit là. Ils allèrent tous se coucher, épuisés par cette journée et surtout par la tornade Sara. lol. La jeune fille dormait dans un chambre au fond du couloir, le personnel de la base l'avait installé rapidement mais bon, c'était mieux que rien ou même que le canapé. 

******************************************************************

__

Sara était dans un placard, cacher. Au travers des stores en bois elle apercevait sa mère

Sa mère se tenait debout, tremblante. Il y avait quelqu'un en face d'elle.

Cette personne s'était, son mari, le père de Sara. 

Ils parlaient, non ils se disputaient à propos de quelque chose. La jeune fille n'osait pas bouger de son placard.

Soudain, sa mère s'écroula à terre.

Elle remarque alors que son père à une arme à la main.

Il l'a tué. Il a tué sa femme. Mon père à tuer ma mère, se répète Sara dans sa tête

Elle aurait voulu sortir, mais son corps était paralysé par la peur.

Elle………..

Quand soudain le placard s'ouvre 

-NOOOOON, crie-t-elle

Sara s'était relève, en sueur. 

-Encore ce cauchemar, murmura-t-elle

Ce cauchemar l'a hantait depuis plus d'un an, la mort de sa mère, elle n'avait rien pu faire, elle…. Elle était morte pour la protéger. La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour ce passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle regarda son image dans le miroir.

-Désolé maman, je…

Elle ressortie de la salle de bain et fixa le lit. Elle ne voulait pas se rendormir, surtout pas. Sara sorti en déambuler dans le couloir. Ses pas la conduire devant le porte de la chambre de Duo. Elle hésita puis entra doucement dans la chambre. Heero ne bougea pas d'un pouce tandis que Duo remuait dans son lit. Elle se dirigea vers son frère aussi à l'aise qu'un chat en pleine nuit. Heero jeta un œil sur l'ombre devant le lit de son coéquipier et la trouva bien féminine. Il en déduit que cette enquiquineuse de Sara était cette personne. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit.

-Duo ??? appela-t-elle doucement

-Hmmm, répondit-il endormi

-Je…Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Son frère releva la tête, il croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, une jeune fille de 17 ans, sa sœur voulait dormir avec lui ??? Il se croyait un instant fou mais remarqua sa sœur dans la nuit devant lui.

-Hmmm, qu'est-ce que vas pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormi

-Je…Je veux pas dormir toute seule, répondit-elle d'une petite voix

-Viens, fit-il en se reculant au fond du lit

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois, elle se glissa sous le drap. Elle était rassuré, elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité avec lui et surtout que ce cauchemar ne reviendrait pas, du moins, pour cette nuit. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se blottit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir. Heureusement que ce n'était que sa sœur sinon on aura dit un couple ^_____^.

Heero commençait à en avoir marre de la voir tout le temps collé à lui, mais la c'était le bouquet.

-"Elle peut pas aller ailleurs, pensa-t-il, a croire qu'elle fait tout pour nous énerver" 

Le soldat parfait fixa alors le dos de Duo ( sa rime ) puis finit par s'endormir tandis que l'américain se posait des questions. 

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ?"

Il était très inquiet pour sa sœur car le faite qu'elle n'arrive pas à le dire trahissait un grand trouble en elle, et il le savait. Sara en savait plus qu'elle n'en disait. Il s'endormi lui aussi, après avoir retourné dans son esprit de multiples questions. 

****

A suivre

Duo: Quoi !!! Ma sœur dort avec moi

Law: Qu'ils sont mignons

Duo et Sara : Sa va pas la tête 

Law: Ben quoi, j'ai dit que vous étiez mignons j'ai pas dit que vous iriez ensemble, je veux pas de toute façon, c'est contre ma nature 

Duo: Alors chui avec Hee-chan * saute de partout *

Law: T'es complètement à côté de la plaque

Duo: QUUUUOOOOIIII ??????????????????????????????????????????

Law: Hi hi hi hi * rire sadique * 

Sara: Ouaif, et moi ?

Law: Surprise !!!

Voilà, encore un chapitre dans le neuneu, j'arrive pas à faire autrement, il faut que je me dépêche de faire venir la coéquipière de Sara, quelle grand mystère mais qui est-elle ??? 

Voix: Ouaih, se serait bien car je m'ennuie toute seule

Law: Chuuuuuuuuuute, t'a pas le droit d'être ici.

Bon laissez moi un petit review. Law


	6. Chap 6,Tout va de travers

Bon je sais que Duo et Sara sont très proche mais c'est fait exprès et je tiens à dissoudre tout mal entendu, Sara ne sortira pas avec son frère, c'est juste qu'elle à besoin de réconfort, la pauvre petite, et qu'il y a pas son mamour, du moins pas encore.

Duo: T'as un copain

Sara: on va dire sa comme ça * sourire amusé *

Duo: ????? ……Alors pourquoi tu me colle ???

Sara: Ben…… J't'aime bien * murmure * et pour rendre Heero jaloux pardi

Duo: * Sourire très amusé et qui aime bien cette idée *

Bon, je vous laisse découvrire la suite.

****

Chapitre 6: Tout va de travers

Heero ouvrit les yeux alors que le soleil tentait de traversé le rideau. Il lança un regard sur le réveil : 9h45

-"Oh non "

Il regarda Duo qui dormait bien évidemment à poing fermé. Soudain, une main passa derrière son dos ??????

-"Respire Heero, ce n'est que sa sœur" pense-t-il 

Le faite que la sœur de ce baka natté dorme avec lui l'avait énervé. Pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ?

-"Raaah c'est pas vrai, je suis jaloux de sa sœur maintenant "

Heero était tellement perdu dans ces pensées qu'il ne voyait même pas que Duo le fixait.

-Tu pense à quoi Hee-chan ?

-"A toi" A la tête de nos mentors quand ils verront ta sœur. " Réponse stupide "

-Ils ne sont pas oubliez de la voir, répondit-il avec un grand sourire

L'américain se glissa en dehors du lit en faisant bien attention de laissez dormir sa sœur. Il enfila sa fidèle tenu noir bientôt imité par le soldat parfait qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Tous les 2 quittèrent la chambre et rejoignit en vitesse le salon. Les 5 mentors étaient déjà là, assis en face des 3 autres pilotes.

-Excusez-nous, fit Duo en rigolant

Pendant que les 2 retardèrent allèrent s'asseoir, J regarda Heero avec sévérité. 

-Avez-vous les plans concernent les M-Dolls

Le soldat parfait se le va pour prendre le CD qui était à côté de son ordinateur puis le tendit à son mentor. Ils enchaînèrent avec une nouvelle mission confier à tous les 5. Il devait d'abord s'inscrire dans un lycée pour avoir une couverture solide et avoir plus facilement accès au bâtiment. En effet, la mission consistait à éliminer le directeur de ce lycée car il possédait une unité de construction de M-S aux ordres de OZ. Quand les 5 mentors eurent fini d'exposer la mission, ils se levèrent afin de partir quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. 

-DUO, crie une vois féminine, je vais……

SILENCE. Sara resta pétrifiée avec la main encore sur la poignée. 02 se leva assez vite et dit:

-Professeurs, je vous présenta ma…

-Que fais-tu là ? Cracha J qui avait l'air vraiment contrarié

Les 5 pilotes se demandait ce qu'il se passait. A vrai dire, J avait l'air très furax à un point qu'il virait au mode rouge tomate pourrite. Sara le regarda calmement comme si tout cela était normal. Elle décida d'aller vers la cuisine mais J repris :

-SARA, Que fais-tu ici ?

-Ca se vois pas, fit-elle avec un air de défie, je vais déjeuner

Décidément, il y avait de l'électricité d'en l'air ( au moins 1 000 volts ).

-Tu as désobéit aux ordres, je vais…

-Je m'en fiche de vos ordres, cria-t-elle sur J, de toute façon vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou, bon pour la retraite

-"La, elle y va un peu fort" pensa Duo " oh oh, ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire"

J était sur le point d'exploser tel un volcan qui va entrer en irruption. 

-MAXWELL, je vais…

-Vieux Bouc

-Sara, fit G

Bizarrement, la jeune fille semblait se calmer ( enfin semblait ), J était toujours aussi rouge cramoisi. Les 3 autres mentors prirent J avec eux afin de partir, laissant G régler cette histoire. Il s'avança vers la jeune fille qui le regardait comme si elle ne était toujours devant J avec son regard plein de haine.

-Sara, ne fait pas ces yeux là avec moi, déclara doucement G

-Vous savez, je n'avais pas l'intention de…

-Que ça soit accidentel ou pas tu l'aurais fait, coupa-t-il, je le sais pertinemment.

Les 5 pilotes restaient incrédules, elle connaissait leurs mentors, mais comment, et pourquoi ????? G la comprenait, et elle le savait. Elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement. Celui-ci se retourna vers les pilotes qui attendait une explication.

-Je vous présent Melle Sara Maxwell, pilote du Deathscythe Life ( réplique identique du Deathscythe mais en blanc ^__^). C'est un génie en informatique et… elle n'est pas la seule nouvelle pilote de Gundam que nous ayons recruté

Ca leur en bouchait un coin, surtout à Duo, car c'est pas tout le jour qu'on apprend que sa sœur et un pilote de Gundam.

-Elles sont combien ? interrogea Heero ( Toujours le infos en premier, les sentiments après )

-Elles ne sont que 2 et elles devaient effectuer des missions très différentes des votre et je ne sais par quel hasard vous vous êtes rencontré, mais bon, passons. Sara, où est-elle ?

-Je sais pas, mais c'est elle qui a mon Gundam, je vais essayer de la contacter.

-Bien, je supposer que t'envoyer sur une mission loin d'ici n'est pas la meilleur chose à faire, donc tu vas les aider jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, compris ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en souriant

G la regarda tendrement ( Il est gentil G ), elle était une jeune fille très douée. Mais seulement J s'était acharné à faire d'elle une Heero Yuy. A cause de cela, elle lui avait mené la vie dur, bref elle était insupportable ( s'est de famille de toute façon ). Résultat, J était sur le point de s'arracher le peu de cheveux qui lui restait et G dut se proposer pour prendre le relais, après tout, il avait entraîner son frère ( Traduction : avait des nerfs en acier pour la supporter lol ). Il parti en direction du hall.

-Professeur, fit Sara en le rattrapant. Merci, je vous revaudrait cela. 

-De rien, mais la prochaine fois essaye de ne pas le faire enragé

-Ca, vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

-"Malheureusement oui"

Sara avait pris en grippe le Docteur J et à chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce, cela se finissait par la sorti de J car elle le faisait littéralement exploser de rage ^____^. Enfin, G tourna les talons et parti rejoindre les autres fou…euh pardon, les autres professeurs. La jeune fille se retrouve alors devant 5 paire d'yeux qui ne la quittait plus.

-Pilote de gundam, murmura Duo encore sous le choc

-Euh…oui… Si on allait manger, je meurt de faim

Elle s'était précipité dans la cuisine ou le petit déjeuner n'attendait plus qu'eux. Les 5 pilotes la rejoignirent, la journée s'annonçait un peu tendu mais bon, cette fois ils étaient au courant de tout.

******************************************************************

Pendant ce temps, une jeune femme d'un beauté exquise venait de se faire employer comme mécanicien. Tous les mécaniciens avaient les yeux braquer sur elle tellement elle était bien foutu. Elle était brune et ces cheveux lui tombait au-dessous des fesses. Elle avait une taille de mannequin avec une poitrine qui devait faire au moins du 90D. De quoi déconcentré toute la gente masculine ^______^.

****

A suivre

Et voilà vous savez tout sur Sara ou du moins presque tout, il faut quand même gardez un peu de suspense. Vous serez bientôt qui et ce canon qui va… Oh et puis je dit rien c'est plus drôle de vous faire attendre * rire sadique* Laissez moi un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et surtout si j'ai pas de review, je met pas la suite, na na nère. @ + Law


	7. Chap 7,Une nouvelle recrue

Bon voici la suite pour Miss Mimi mais à force tu vas me manger tout mes chap en rabe. Bon ben, enfin l'arrivé de la mystérieuse coéquipière de Sara, bon, j'en dit pas plus et je vous lasse découvrir. Bonne Lecture. 

****

Chapitre 7: Une nouvelle recrue

-Waouh, t'a vu la nouvelle, fit un mécano

-Oui, elle est vachement mignonne

-Tu veux dire qu'elle a l'aire bonne, renchérit un autre mécano

Silence…La nouvelle en question était devant eux à les fusillé du regard. Les 3 mécaniciens replongèrent leurs attentions sur leur travail tandis que celle-ci s'éloignait.

-Ouf, on a eut chaud

Un peu plus loin, Hank, un mécano, n'attendait que le retour de l'autre nouvelle : Sara. En effet, Quand la jeune fille avait été avec les 5 pilotes lors de la révision des gundams, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il avait même tenté de s'approcher mais elle partait toujours dans une autre direction ( trop occupé à embêté les pilotes pour le remarquer par contre Duo l'avait remarqué, lui ). Ceux-ci ne plus pas à ce dernier. Il l'a trouvait à son goût et il l'a voulait.

******************************************************************

Sara avait finit de déjeuner. Elle s'était tranquillement installer dans le salon, son ordi portable sur la table, son casque bleu sur les yeux. Elle avait fait quelques tests pour voir si tout marchait. Heero regardait avec étonnement tout le matérielle qu'elle possédait car il ne connaissait rien à celui-ci ( de matériel ).

-Je peux me connecter à distance grâce à ça, répondit-elle en montrant son casque puis son ordi, ça marche par commence vocale ou par la penser

-C'est impossible, réplique le soldat parfait

-Pas pour moi, fit-elle avec un ton de défit. Recherche. Localisation : Deathscythe Life

L'ordi se mit à chercher à travers une multitude de dossiers

-"Ou es-tu ? "

Des plans défilaient sur le moniteur pour enfin s'arrêter sur un plan d'une base.

-Hein !!

-Quoi ? fit Duo en se penchant sur l'écran. Tiens ! Ce serait pas les plans de la base ça ?

Trowa s'approcha à son tour

-Oui, c'est bien ça

Deux point lumineux était situer pas très loin d'eux. Les 2 gundams. Ils regardèrent Sara qui arborait un grand sourire. Elle sortit de la pièce aussi vite que lui permettait ses jambes et se rendit dans la garages à gundam. Elle scruta les environ mais il n'y avait personne. Soudain, une main la saisit par la taille. Toute joyeuse, elle se retourna mais sa surprise fut complète quand elle vit que c'était Hank.

-Salut ma belle

-Lâche-moi, déclara-t-elle en le fusillant du regard

-Pourquoi ? tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Il la serra encore plus. Le corps de la jeune fille était maintenant coller à celui du mécano. Sara tenta de se dégager mais il l'a tenait fermement.

-Tu vas le regretter, déclara-t-elle avec une lueur de rage dans ces yeux

Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et s'appropria ses lèvres. Elle tentait de le repousse mais il accentua leur baiser.

-Alors, fit-il en lui léchant les lèvres

Celle-ci lui mordit les lèvres à sang mais il me la lâcha pas pour autant sa taille

-Petite garce…

Elle lui cracha alors au visage pour lui montrer son dégoût. Mais ceux-ci ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Il était furieux, personne ne lui résistait et surtout pas une gamine comme elle. Duo ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la garage et vit sa sœur en proie à ce mécano. Il était furieux ( faut pas toucher à sa sœur, mi à Heero d'ailleurs ^____^). Il pris le premier objet qui lui passa sous le main et ce dirigea vers les 2 personnes. ( Attention danger, Duo est armé d'une clef anglaise, Alerte, Alerte ). Mais il fut coupé dans son élan en voyant une brune surgir de nul part et empoigné le mécano par le cou..

-Lâche-là, fit-elle d'un ton glacial

Elle resserra son étreint sur son cou de tel sorte qu'il lâcha Sara. La brune le jeta par terre, puis elle s'approcha de lui.

-Si tu la touche encore une fois, tu es mort, compris

Elle lui donna une superbe gifle qui résonna dans tout le garage. Elle se releva avec un regard méprisant envers cet homme ( pas qu'envers lui d'ailleurs ). Elle regarda alors Sara qui lui fit un grand sourire. La sœur de Duo prit le brune par le bras et l'entraîna vers son frère et vit que Heero était avec lui ( bizarre qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ??? ^______^).

-je vous présente Véronica Shipp, ma coéquipière, pilote du Sadrocka ( réplique du Sandrock avec des éléments du Heavyarms )

-Américaine ? demanda Heero

-Oui

-Bon, on vous laisse, faut qu'on parle.

Sara entraîna la jeune femme dans les couloirs ( un vrai labyrinthe ). Elle était vraiment Heureuse, mon seulement elle avait retrouvé son frère mais elle… Véronica l'avait arrêté et la regardait. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ces bras.

-J'étais morte d'inquiétude alors que toi tu t'amusais somme une folle, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

-C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

Véronica regarda Sara, ces yeux bleus colbats, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué. Elle se pencha vers elle…

****

A suivre

Sara: QUUUUOOOOOOIIIIIII, ça peux pas finir comme ça ?

Duo: Ouaih, c'est vrai, ça devenait intéressant 

Law: Comment ça, sa devenait intéressant ?????? * devient rouge tomate *

Duo: c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…C'est que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui va se passer entre elle 2, c'est tout * petite voix *

Law: Ouaih, fait attention à toi car t'es pas encore avec Hee-chan

Duo: Oups

Law: Bon laissez moi un review car sinon, je mets pas la suite * sourire sadique *


	8. Chap 8,La tension monte

Enfin l'arrivé de la mystérieuse coéquipière de Sara, bon, j'en dit pas plus et je vous lasse découvrir. Je trouve mon titre nul mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux. Je tiens à remercier ma petit review n°1 : Mimi, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement, ainsi que Hathor et Kaory. J'espère que plus de monde lira mon fic à l'avenir. Sur ce je vous dit: Bonne Lecture. 

****

Chapitre 8: La tension monte

Véronica se pencha vers Sara et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser langoureux. La brune tenait fermement sa petite amie par la taille, contre son corps. Ces lèvres était si douces, si sucrées. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué, et pas que ça d'ailleurs. Sara recula légèrement pour voir les 2 prunelles vertes de Véronica

-Au faite, nous avons une nouvelle mission

-What ? Mais commet tu sais ça ??

-Et bien…

Sara lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé des son arrivé à la base. Véronica, tout en écoutant la jeune fille, lui donnait des baisers dans le cou, toujours en la serrant contre elle. ( Heureusement qu'il y avait personne dans le couloir ^_____^).

-Vé, je trouve que tu te laisse allez, murmura Sara.

Celle-ci la regarda et l'embrassa de nouveau. C'est vrai qu'elle était incapable de se retenir, elle l'aimait tellement. Elles séparèrent encore leurs lèvres, au grand regret de Véronica.

-Je vais te les présenter, fit Sara tout en prenant une des mains qui était dans son dos.

-Mais…

Sara exécuta un demi-tour ( je sais pas trop comment ) et entraîna son amie jusque dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle entrèrent, les 5 pilotes étaient assis sur le canapé à attendre quelque chose. ( on se demande quoi *___* )

-Les gars, commença Sara, je vous présente Véronica, ma coéquipière. Je suppose que vous avez déjà eu le rapport de Mr Yuy, fit-elle sarcastique.

Il lui lança son regard-noir-de-la-mort-qui-tue-de-perfect-soldier mais l'américaine n'en tient pas compte. Elle enchaîne et lui présentant chaque pilotes.

-Au faite, déclara Sara soudainement, ou sont nos gundams, je les ai repéré pas loin d'ici

-On va allez les chercher si tu veux

Véronica avait toujours pas lâché la main de Sara. Faut dire qu'elle était mal à l'aise devant les 5 garçons. Sara le devinait car son amie sérrait de plus en plus sa main.

-On y va, lâcha joyeusement Sara afin de détendre l'atmosphère

-OU ??? demanda Duo ( serait-il inquiet ^-^)

-Chercher nos gundams, gros bêta

Sur ce, les 2 jeunes filles sortirent de la pièce. Duo lança un regard autour de lui mais rien, pas une seule réaction des autres, c'était mauvais signe. Il se demanda un moment si il était réveillé mais du se rendre à l'évidence que lui seul avait du remarquer ce détaille : Elles étaient main dans la main. Bon, il en parlerait avec elle après. Tout ce qu'il avait peu constater c'est que Heero n'aimait pas trop sa sœur. 

-"Serait-il jaloux ??? Naaaaan, pourquoi il s'enferrait, c'est ma sœur "

Heero lui commençait à ce sentir mieux, Sara avait une proie ou du moins il priait pour que ce soit cela. ^____^. Non, il recommençait à être jaloux, ça devenait une habitude, mais….

-Hee-chan, appela Duo

-Hn, fit celui-ci en relevant la tête pour constater qu'il était tout le deux dans une grande pièce, avec un fauteuil rien que pour lui et Duo pour…

-On va voir leur gundams, you ou, fit-il en passant une main devant le regard vide du pilote

-"C'était trop beau pour être vrai…Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, faut arrêté ton délire Heero."

Il regarda l'américain se leva tandis que Duo le regardait bizarrement

-On y va oui ou non

Duo ne le fit pas répéter 2 fois ( c'est dangereux en général ^___^). Les 2 pilotes se dirigèrent vers le garage ou la porte était grande ouverte mais rien n'entra. ?????? Sara se dirigea vers les 5 pilotes, gaie comme un pinson

-Ben ils sont ou ces gundams

-Ah oui, ils sont en mode euh… furtif pour être plus gentille.

-Furtif ????

-Ils sont là sans être là, continua Sara qui aimait voir les pilotes complètement perdu

-?????

-OK, c'est bon faite pas cette tête

Sara mis son casque Bleu qu'elle avait à la main de dit "Mode Furtif dés enclenché". Un gundam ressemblant étrangement au Deathscythe apparut dans le garage sauf qu'il était blanc.

-Tadaaaa, je vous présenté le Deathscythe Life, cria Sara

Duo n'en crut pas ces yeux, un Deathscythe blanc…

-Argh, mais c'est quoi ce massacre, il…il est blanc

-Ben oui, je m'appel pas Shinigami moua, répliqua Sara et agrippant Duo et le chatouilla avec sa tresse.

-C'est un crime que tu as fait, grommela-t-il

-T'es méchant, lâcha l'américaine avec un air boudeur

-Bah ! C'est bon, j'te pardonne puisque c'est toi

-Merchi, fit-elle en lui donnant un GROS bisous sur la joue

-"Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là"

Heero était visiblement pas très d'accord avec ça et lança un regard noir à Sara qui s'enfichait totalement. A vrai dire, elle l'avait bien remarque que ce glaçon de Heero tenait à son frère chérie. Elle allait tout faire pour le faire enragé, tant qu'il ne se décide pas à la tuer. Mais ceux-ci ne plu pas à Véronica qui lança un regard mi-triste, mi-méchant à Sara. Celle-ci s'en amusait et lui lança un clin d'œil.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Tu veux faire quoi à par réparer ton gundam, siffla Wufei

-T'es bien grognon toi, répliqua Sara en s'approchant de lui telle un félin à l'affût. On peut faire plein de chose, WuffY …

-Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi

-Hi hi, Si on allait en ville

-Sans moi, lâcha Wuffei, Trowa et Heero en partant.

-Bande de…

Elle stoppa ses mots en les voyant revenir dangereusement.

-Bon, on est tous là, on y va, cria Sara enthousiaste 

Ils s'étaient tous les 3 fait avoir par une Maxwell en plus, Bah, ils en avaient l'habitude. 2 voitures furent nécessaire pour aller en ville en prenant bien soin de séparé les 2 jumeaux ^________^ au cas ou une idée faramineuse leur viendrait à l'esprit. L'après-midi se passa mieux que prévu même si Sara était elle aussi une tornade ambulante, il devaient l'avouer, ils s'étaient bien amusés. Ils rentrèrent à la base exténuer, mangèrent des pizzas acheté en rentrant ( ils avaient la fainéantise de faire la cuisine.) Ils allèrent tous au dodo ( j'ai l'impression de parler de gosse en colo lol). Sara proposa à Véronica de dormir dans la même chambre car elle détestait dormir sur le canapé. Ce qui éveilla encore plus les soupçon de son frère.

****

A suivre

Sara: Finie pour cette fois, j'ai pas le droit à mon câlin ??

Véronica: Mais si…* la prend dans ces bras*

Duo: HEY! c'est dégeulasse ce que tu fais, c'est quand que tu t'occupe de nous.

Law: Chais pas * sourire sadique *

Quatre: S'il te plait 

Law: Bientôt, c'est promis Qautrounet * ne peux pas résister à son petit regard *

Duo: Pff, c'est pô juste, j'appel ça du favoritisme

Law: C'est pas vrai sinon j'aurais du commencer par toi

Duo: C'est vrai * sourire de Shinigami *

Law: Le meilleur pour la fin * s'en va toute contente d'elle *

Duo: BOOOOOUUUUHHHHH


	9. Chap 9,Et hop au dodo !

Kikoo, vous savez quoi, c'est finalement bien les cours de philo car les cours de philo sont très utiles à la construction de mes fic car j'écris tous mes brouillons entre 2 discours de mon prof. ^___^. Bon, je m'éloigne du sujet, chui pas sérieuse, à même pas 1 semaine du BAC T___T. Sinon, j'ai bien conscience que mon titre est nul mais je le trouvais rigolo. Je vais bientôt attaquer la mission de ces chers pilotes ainsi que le cas de certain ^__^. 

Duo: Chouette

Law: Te réjouit pas trop vite * sourire sadique*

Duo: Oups

Law: Je vais aussi répondre au review ( je l'ai pas fait encore ^__^, Sorry )

****

Mimi: MEGA GROS MERCHUI POUR TES REVIEWS, ils me font très plaisir. Je sais que tu es Mimi mais si tu pouvais éviter de me faire publier mes chapitres que je mets de côté pour attendre, ce serait gentil…Sauf que moi je ne peut pas résister quand une personne qui me demande ça, chui trop gentille. En tout cas, tu dois être la seuls à bien aimer Véronica et Sara comme couple et ça me fait plaisir. Je dois te dire qu'au début je voulais que Véronica soit japonaise mais avec son prénom sa collait pas ( et je voulais pas un autre prénom ). Et puis Sara est justement là pour "pourrir" la vie de Heero. ^___^. C'est bien une Maxwell.

****

Hathor: Si, je suis sûr que Heero à pirater mon ordi, car je retrouve pas jolie passage ou Sara saute sur Duo et… Nan, je rigole. Merci pour les petits review que tu m'as envoyé depuis le début. Je suis désolé si je met pas trop Wufei car je l'aime pas trop. SOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYY. J'essayerai de me rattraper, quand je sais pas encore.

****

Kaory: Ca dois être dans ta nature d'autre toujours aussi pressé. Comme dit le proverbe, ne met pas la charrue avec le bœuf. Je vais casser Heero avec Duo ( ça se vois comme le nez au milieu de la figure) mais j'adore prendre mon temps. ^___^. Je suis sadique ( et j'aime ça hi hi hi )

****

Tipitina: J'aime bien le surnom de Duo, ça me dérange pas que tu l'appel comme ça, moi j'aime bien l'appelé Double Café.^___^. ( Et mon surnom et peut-être plus débile que le tien). Vous êtes toutes aussi pressé de voir Heero dans les bras de Duo, mais c'est pas drôle s'ils le sont tout de suite. Et pis vraiment merci pour tes encouragements ( d'ailleurs je vais aller lire tes fics, comme ça tu t'es fait une fan en plus ^__^).

****

MiSs ShInIgAmI: Merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite que tu attends.

****

Lumina: Merci pour tes encouragement.

****

PS: Sorry pour le retard car j'essaye de mettre au moins 1 chapitre par semaine mais là, ma disquette à planter T__T

Bon, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu. Mimi je pense qu'il va te plaire. Ayez pitié de moi et soyez gentil ( Vous comprendrez pourquoi ) 

****

Chapitre 9: Et hop au dodo !

Véronica allait entrer dans la chambre suivit de Sara quand son frère la retient. Il voulait lui parlez, de quoi, Véronica l'ignorait mais elle ne supportait pas que ce grand imbécile tiennent sa Sara. C'est vrai que Duo l'avait attrapé et ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

-"Grr, il peux pas la lâcher; Elle va pas s'envoler"

Elle entra dans la chambre car sinon elle l'enverrait valser à l'autre bout du monde, ce qui ne plairait pas à son amie. Duo regarda alors sa sœur droit dans les yeux avec un sourire shinigami au lèvres.

-T'es avec ?

-Peut-être qu'oui, Peut-être que non, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire

-Tu la feras pas à moi, vous vous êtes tenu la main presque toute la journée

-La la la, fit-elle en se dandinant jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre

-Vous êtes mignonne toutes les 2

-Thanks

Sara entra dans la chambre, laissant un Duo tout comptant d'avoir eu sa réponse.

-"Si seulement j'avais le courage de le dire à Hee-chan"

Bah, même s'il lui disait, Heero lui sortirait un "hn" de surprise puis une fois les paroles monter à son cerveau et décrypté, le japonais lui enverrait des " baka " et des "Omae o korosu " 

-"La vie est vraiment injuste"

Il entra alors dans la chambre et retrouva un Heero en boxer 

-"Waouh, si seulement ça pouvait être rien que pour moi * bave * "

Heero se retourna vers Duo qui était planté sur le seuil. Celui-ci un peux gêner de le voir le fixer ainsi lui lança :

-Tu comptes dormir ici ?

L'américain entra dans la pièce sans toute fois quitté le japonais des yeux ^___^

-Prêt pour la mission

-"Bah, il parle encore de mission, bon, je lui répond quoi" Bien sûr chui toujours prêt, fit-il avec entrain. " Bah, je préférerais rester là avec toi dans le noir…Argh, arrête de te faire des films Maxwell"

Il se déshabilla vite fait bien fait et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. 

-"Qu'est-ce que j'ai été stupide de le mater comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi maintenant"

L'américain s'endormi assez vite, épuisé par la journée passé. Heero le regarda dormir, il avait l'air si paisible, on dirait un ange *__*. Il s'endormi en le contemplant. 

**********************************************

Sara était à peine rentrer dans la chambre que Véronica l'embrassa et la plaquant contre le mur de la chambre. Elle déshabilla son amie avec une extrême tendresse. L'américaine réserva le même sort aux habits de sa petite amie qui glissèrent le long de sa peau. Elles se livrèrent à des jeux de caresses, tout en se dirigeant vers leur lit. Elles s'allongèrent et Sara était maintenant sur Véronica à la couvrit de baiser, descendant de plus en plus bas. Soudainement, la brune reversa la situation et se mit au-dessus de l'américaine. 

-Tiens, je croyais que tu préférais quand j'étais la dominante, susurra-t-elle avec un sourire shinigamique

-Ca n'a pas changé, mais…

-Jalouse, répliqua l'américaine toujours son sourire aux lèvres

-Tais-toi

Véronica l'embrassa langoureusement. Sara passa ses mains dans le dos de sa compagne ou ces cheveux étaient éparpiller. Elle adorait le contact de sa peau si douce. 

-J'adore quand tu es comme ça, murmure-t-elle à son oreille

Véronica lui donnait des petits baisers dans le cou avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux

-Tu vas m'obliger à utiliser la manière forte pour te faire taire

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa encore, tout en parcourant son corps de ses mains. Elle poussa son exploration un peu plus loin ce qui fit gémir l'américaine de plaisir. A bout de souffle et de forces, Sara s'endormi avec sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Véronica. Celle-ci la regardait dormir tout en passa sa main dans ces cheveux. Elle finit-elle aussi par s'endormir. ^___^.

**********************************************

Le lendemain, les 5 G-boys et les 2 G-girls ( c'est mignon ) partirent pour le lycée ou se déroulerait leur mission. Ils étaient tous en internat et pas très loin les uns des autres. Heero était avec Duo ( comme par zazard ), Véronica et Sara à proximité des 2 premiers, tandis que Quatre et Trowa était dans au fond du couloir et Wufei, ben il était avec un certain Olivier. Olivier était châtain clair, des yeux vert gris et avait un corps plutôt athlétique. D'ailleurs Wufei lui avait tapé dans l'œil car il n'arrêtait pas de la mater. Ils étaient séparés dans les classes. Sara, Véronica, Duo et Heero étaient en Littéraire ( ah encore un zazard (chui en Littéraire cette année^__^) ), tandis que Quatre, Trowa et Wufei étaient en Economie. Ils avaient fait une arrivé par trop remarqués. 

La mission était donc bien parti. Maintenant, ils fallait juste approcher le directeur de l'école, et là, ça devenait plutôt difficile. Heero et Duo l'avait observé. Il avait ses habitude mais il était aussi très bien entouré. Il devait avoir 4 gardes du corps. Et plusieurs autres qui traînaient dans le lycée comme pion.

-"J'aimerais bien que Heero me serve de garde du corps" pensa Duo alors qu'ils les observaient. "Raaa, t'as fini de te faire des films."

Heero regarda Duo qui semblait en plein combat intérieur. Vi ça lui arrive, mais c'était surtout pour évite de sauter sur son japonais préféré.

-Ca va Duo ?

-Oui, on devrais y aller

-Hn

Ils si dirigèrent vers leur classe sans que les gardes du corps ne remarque leur présence.

****

A suivre

Sara: Quoi, t'es pas aller plus loin dans notre p'tite soirée

Law: Chui pas douer pour ça, si quelqu'un veut le faire, je lui confie cette partie volontier

Sara: Coincée

Law: Répète * cour après Sara avec la faux de Duo *

Duo: Hey ! C'est ma faux

Law * de loin *: J'te l'empreinte

Duo: Bon, ben je fini. Laissez-lui un review pour lui dire d'arrêter le massacre. Ayez pitié de pauvres pilotes comme nous.


	10. Chap 10,Alcool et Révélation

Hello, tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de croustillant, enfin, je m'attaque à un couple ^__^ mais va savoir lequel * grand sourire sadique *. Je le publie tout de suite pour me faire pardonner de mon énorme retard. Bon, je pense que ce chapitre va plus vous plaire que le précédent. Good Lecture.

****

Chapitre 10: Alcool et Révélation

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils étaient dans l'établissement. Ils essayaient de ce voir tous les midis afin de parler mission, enfin…presque

-Tiens, où est Wuffy ? demanda Quatre

-Certainement en train d'essayer de se débarrasser de cet Olivier, répondit Duo

-Le pauvre

-Bah ouaih, mais faut bien qu'il remplace sa Sally, enchaîna l'américain

-Tu disais Maxwell

-AH ! Wuffy, on attendait plus que toi

Duo le regardait avec un grand sourire alors que Wufei aurait bien envie de le tuer. Il s'assit avec calme à côté de Heero.

-Ah ! Wufei, je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Bonjour tout le monde, fit Olivier en s'essayant en face du chinois

Wufei marmonna quelque chose. Duo avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce pauvre garçon courait depuis leur arrivé après Wufei. C'était une veine tentative car le chinois essayait toujours de l'envoyer balader sauf qu'il revenait encore plus vite ( comme un boum rang ). 

-"Bah ! Chui trop gentil" Au faite, Wu, commença Duo, comment va ta Sally, tu as eu des nouvelles d'elle ?

Wufei cru qu'il allait perdre son calme et faire un meurtre au beau milieu du réfectoire.

-"Je vais le tuer, je vais lui faire bouffer ses cheveux à cet imbécile"

Lorsqu'il regarda Olivier, le chinois vit qu'il avait virer au blanc d'ailleurs il semblait attendre sa réponse

-Qui est-ce ? demanda le jeune garçon d'une voix tremblante

-"Maxwell tu es un génie" fit-il mentalement

-C'est sa petite amie, répondit Sara

-Alors, t'as des nouvelles ? reprit Duo tout sourire

Olivier semblait pendu aux lèvres de Wufei ^__^

-Oui, je lui ai téléphoner y a 2 jours, mentit-il en mangeant au fourchette de son plat

-Tu ne m'en avait pas parlé, lâcha l'étudiant un peu déçu T_T

-Tu ne m'en a pas laissez le temps, répondit Wu sur de lui

Le repas se termina sans un mot de la part du pauvre Olivier. Quand il fut parti, Wufei lâcha un soupire de soulagement. Il s'approcha de Duo et le pris par les épaule

-Merci, Maxwell

-Roooooh, mon petit Wu Wu me remercie

-Je dirais pour cette fois, mais ne m'appel plus comme ça

Wufei parti avec Trowa et Quatre qui sont dans la même classe, je vous le rappel. Une fois devant la classe, Quatre fut accueilli par 4 garçons ce qui déplut à Trowa. Faut dire que Quatre était le plus sociable des 3 et il s'était rapidement fait des amis. Le blond eut plusieurs avances de la part d'un des garçons car il le trouvait hyper mignon. L'arabe l'avait repoussé gentiment, sous prétexte d'aimer quelqu'un. ^__^. Trowa quant à lui, il ne les aimait pas du tout ( jaloux *_*)

-Hey ! Quatre, tu viens avec nous après les cours, on va aller s'acheter des trucs à grignoter

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Trowa, Wufei, vous viendrez ?

-Non, lancèrent-ils ensemble

-Bah ! fit le gars en prenant Quatre par les épaules, on a pas besoin des 2 muets, qui c'est ils arrivent peut-être à se comprendre

Il rigola et Trowa le fusilla du regard ( enfin du seul œil qui était visible ^__^). La fin de journée se passa normalement sauf que les 4 garçons embarquèrent Quatre comme prévu. Le blond fit un sourire tandis que Trowa le regardait s'éloigner. Ils achetèrent des bières, bonbons et gâteaux. Ensuite, ils retournèrent à l'internat. Trowa les vit rentrer dans la chambre d'un des gars. Les 4 garçons essayèrent donc de faire boire Quatre qui refusa au début puis il céda. Au bout d'une heur, les bières était toutes consommé et Quatre était complètement saoul. Un gars s'approcha alors de Quatre et le prit par la taille

-Non, fit l'arabe en essayant de le repousser

Il serra encore plus le blondinet contre lui

-Pourquoi, après tout tu me plais, j'te plais

Il l'allongea sur le lit ( Pas si bourré que ça +__+)

-Tu vas adorer

Le gars passa une main sous le t-shirt de Quatre qui tenta de le repousser. Il l'embrassa violemment, forçant le passage de la bouche du blond. Quatre n'était pas de nature violente, il essaya donc de le repousser tant bien que mal mais il était trop saoul et son agresseur avait bien plus de force que lui.

-NON, je veux pas de toi, crie-t-il

Son agresseur n'eut pas le temps d'entreprendre autre chose car 2 puissantes mains le levèrent et l'envoyèrent valser contre le mur de la chambre.

-Trowa, murmura le blond

Le grand brun leva Quatre et le sorti de la chambre

-Hey ! crie le gars

Le français posa Quatre dans le couloir et calmement se retourna vers l'agresseur du petit arabe qui était venu jusque vers lui.

-Tu crois que tu vas le récupérer comme ça, il est à moi

Trowa commençait à perdre son calme légendaire. Il fusilla le type du regard et lui décrocha une magnifique droite dans la mâchoire ( Ne jamais réveille le lion qui dort ^__^). Le gars fut projeté contre le mur avec une tel violence que les autres ne firent pas un geste de peur de s'en prendre une. Le grand brun s'approcha du type contre le mur qui avait les lèvres en sang. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur juste à côté de sa tête.

-Si tu touche encore une fois à Quatre, on pourra voir ta petite gueule encastré dans un mur

Trowa tourna les talons et se dirigea dans le couloir. Il vit que Quatre c'était levé mais il ne tenait pas très bien sur ces jambes. Le français s'approcha pour le soutenir et ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Quatre se sentait vraiment misérable. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Ils étaient maintenant dans la chambre, porte close. Le grand brun voulut emmener le blond vers son lit mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le français vit alors des larmes coulées le long des joues du petit arabe.

-Quatre, murmura-t-il

Celui-ci se jeta dans ces bras. Trowa néanmoins surpris, passa ces 2 bras autour de Quatre. L'arabe éclata en sanglot.

-Je suis désolé Trowa, fit-il entre 2 vagues de larmes. Je…

-Chuuuuuute

Le grand brun berça le blondinet pour qu'il se calme un peu. Doucement, sans que Quatre ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient devant le lit du petit arabe. Le blondinet regarda Trowa des ses yeux mouillés de larmes

-Trowa, je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le français déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer

Quatre le regarda et ne pu résister à l'envie. Il l'embrassa à son tour. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, pourquoi fallait-il que cela se passe comme ça ? Pourquoi il avait du risquer ce qu'il réservait entièrement à Trowa ? Le blond s'assit sur son lit, complètement mort de fatigue. Trowa l'aida à sa déshabiller avec un infime douceur. Lorsque Quatre posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, il s'endormi. Le français le regarda dormir un moment. Il releva quelque mèches qui retombait sur le visage de son amour et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Puis il alla lui aussi se coucher. 

****

A suivre

Quatre: chui enfin avec mon Trowa

Duo & Heero : La ferme !

Law: Non mais vous avez pas honte de vous en prendre à mon Quat-chou chérie d'amour

Trowa: Hm, c'est mon Quatre * regard assez noir de sa part *

Law: Bien sûr que c'est le tien * oups ^__^ *

Duo & Heero : Et nous ?

Law: Chai pô, peut-être que….

Duo: Que ???

Law: Que faut me laissez des reviews pour avoir la suite ^___^

Duo: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, à l'attaque * prend sa faux *

Law: NOOOOOOOOON


	11. Chap 11,Et la mission alors ?

Je vais bientôt attaquer la suite de mon intrigue de départ mais pour le moment je vais attaquer en douceur le couple 1x2 mais chute, faut pas leur dire sinon ils vont me saouler.

Duo: De quoi ??

Law: Rien, retourner te couché. 

Bon, je répond aussi aux reviews ( j'adore faire ça )

****

Mimi: NNNNNNAAAAAANNNN? Ce sera la cata si tu m'envoyais plus de review, de toute façon, j'ai plus de chap de côté. En faite j'avais mit des chapitres de côté spécialement pour les publier pendant le bac car je savais qu'il fallait que je révise ( même si c'est une option chez moi qui n'est pas encore installé ^^ ). En tout cas, je suis contente que ma "petite scène" entre Vé et Sara te plaise, d'ailleurs, il va encore en avoir ( mais pas dans ce Chapitre, Gomen ). Je suis désolé d'être aussi méchante, mais j'aime bien ça. Et puis j'adore prendre mon temps pour Duo et Heero. Je sais, chui une sadique, mais bon, on peux pas me changer.^^ Tu m'avais pas dit que tu aimais pas Quatre, à chacun ces préférence, moi j'aime pas trop Wufei ( je crois que ça se voit ). En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews, ils me font très plaisir et à vrai dire, je les attends à chaque fois que j'ai mis un nouveau chapitre. C'est comme si j'étais devenu dépendante de certains reviews ( dont les tiens ), bizarre, faut peut-être que j'aille voir un psy. Bon, j'arrête de parler car je suppose que tu veux lire la suite.

****

Hathor: Je suis contente que ça te plaise, moi j'aime bien Trowa en train de s'énervé. ^__^. Je crois que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Sur ce, bonne Lecture.

PS: je sais que j'enchaîne les titres un peu pourris mais j'ai pas eut d'autre idée, SORRY

****

Chapitre 11: Et la mission alors ?

Il réveille affichait 6:58. Trowa leva la main pour l'éteindre, il ne voulait pas réveiller Quatre. Le brun réfléchi à ce qu'il avait comme cours ce matin: EPS. Bah, c'était pas très grave s'ils n'y allaient pas. ^__^. Quatre dormait encore. Il ressemblai vraiment à un ange. Après tout, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir une panne de réveille ou mal au ventre. Le français se lève, ouvre la porte doucement et va devant celle de Heero et Duo. Il frappe un petit coup. Heero lui ouvre et le regard bizarrement, normal, il est en caleçon. 

-Ca t'arrive souvent ?

-On va pas en cours ce matin

-Pourquoi, demanda Duo sortant de la salle de bain torse nu

Trowa leurs raconta le petit problème d'hier soir.

-Sale enfoirée, je vais lui péter sa sale gueule

-C'est déjà fait, répondit Trowa calmement

-Hein !?!?

Duo n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, est-ce que 2ème face de glace aurait frappé ce gars pour protéger son petit Quatre. L'américain lui fit un grand sourire qui montrait bien qu'il avait tout compris. Ce qui agaça encore plus le français. Heero, il s'en fichait, un peu, il était tranquillement en tain de regarder notre jeune américain encore torse nu qui se baladait dans la chambre.

-"Heero, arrête de le regarder comme ça"

Sauf que Duo ne se doutait de rien mais Trowa le voyait comme le nez qui se trouve au milieu de la figure.

-Heero, je peux te parler

-Hn

-Seul à seul

-Rooo, c'est po gentil de faire de cachotterie à son coéquipier

Trowa sorti avec Heero sur ses talons

-Pas de bêtise surtout, lança-t-il

Heero s'adossa contre le mur, attendant que Trowa lui disent ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-Un conseil, dit lui ou bien arrête de le mater comme ça.

Et le grand brun partit en direction de sa chambre, sous le regard de quelques personnes plutôt surprises de le retrouvé en caleçon dans les couloirs. ( Remarque, je veux bien d'un Trowa en caleçon dans mon couloir *_* ). Le japonais resta stoïque. Notre petit soldat parfait savait bien que Trowa avait raison.

-"Hein, mais qu'est-ce que je dis"

Heero était perdu. Cela se voyait tant que ça qu'il craquait pour Duo. De toute façon, même s'il lui disait, l'américain lui rirait au nez en pensant qu'il essaye de faire de l'humour, ou pire lui faire peur. T_T. Il rentra dans la chambre et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Maxwell encore torse nu. Si cet imbécile continuait à ce balader comme ça, Heero ne ferait pas long feu et le violerait. ^__^.

-Duo, tu vas te balader comme ça longtemps, décroche froidement Heero

-Pourquoi, répondit l'américain d'une voix mielleuse, j'te plais pas comme ça, Hee-chaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn

Duo se colla à Heero. Il allait vraiment craquer, il allait craquer si ……. S'il n'y avait pas une tornade du nom de Sara qui serait rentrer dans leur chambre. Elle était maintenant pendu au cou de son frère à lui faire un gros bisous sur la joue. 

-Bonjour mon grand frère adoré, fit-elle.

Sara était habillé d'une robe vaporeuse blanche qui contrasté avec son frère. Elle jeta un regard vers Heero qui passa du rouge gêné au vert de rage. Celle-ci arborait un grand sourire, contente que ça petite tentative de rendre Heero jaloux ait si bien marché

-Sara, on va être en retard, fit Véronica à l'embrasure de la porte. Bonjour

-Bonjour Vé, répondit joyeusement Duo

Heero ne dit plus un mot. Du moins ça change pas d'habitude mais quand il est avec Duo, il a tendance à faire des phrases légèrement plus longue qu'à la normal.

-On vous attend en bas, dépêchez-vous

Et hop, Sara sorti aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

-"Grrr Maudit soit sa sœur"

Duo avait mit son fidèle t-shirt noir et attendait Heero. Ils sortirent tout les, et retrouvèrent les 2 filles devant le bâtiment, avant de partir pour leur cours.

******************************************************************

Trowa regardait Quatre dormir. Il avait que ça à faire car il était incapable de se rendormir. Il aurait peut-être du faire ces devoirs mais bon, il était en mission alors à quoi cela pouvait bien lui servir d'avoir un 15 ou un 7 en maths. Il ne peut résisté et s'allongea à côté du blond pour le contempler de plus près. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'assoupit. 

Le petit arabe se réveilla en sursaut, voyant le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel et le réveille qui affichait 8:15. 

-Merde, j'ai trop dormi

Le blondinet alla se leva quand un puissant bras l'arrêta net. C'était Trowa qui venait de se réveiller.

-Trowa !!!

-Ils diront qu'ont est malade, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Le grand brun passa une main derrière la nuque du petit blondinet ( je trouve cette image trop chou ^__^) et il l'embrassa passionnément. Quatre lui rendit son baiser et en profita pour se collé contre son amant. Tout en l'embrassant, Trowa s'était allongé sur le lit, laissant son petit arabe sur lui. Il passa alors ses mains sous la chemise ample du blond, parcourant son corps. Quatre n'avait pas d'obstacle car Trowa était en caleçon encore que…^___^. Quatre s'attaqua à lui donner des petits baiser sur le torse, descendant de plus en plus bas. Trowa prit soudainement la tête de Quatre entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il ne pouvait lui résister plus longtemps. Il le plaqua contre le martela et le couvrit de baiser sur le torse et par la même occasion se débarrassa de sa chemise. Il était si sucrée, comment avait-il peu le mettre en danger, alors qu'il le voulait ? Alors qu'ils se voulaient ? Dommage que le temps leur était compter, mais il avait assez le temps pour….

Trowa profita de son petit ange blond pendant au moins une heur. Malheureusement pour eux, le réveille affichait 9:50. Ils devaient aller en cours. Trowa embrassa encore une fois Quatre qui ne s'en lassait pas. ( c'est un p'tit pervers notre petit Quat-chou ). Trowa de rhabilla tout comme le blondinet. Il sortirent de l'internat, ni vu ni connu, et prirent le chemin du lycée.

****

A suivre

Trowa & Quatre : T'aurais pu plus détailler, petite coincée

Law: Chui pas douée pour ça, j'y peux rien, et si vous êtes pas comptant, allez vois ailleurs.

Duo: BOUH, chui toujours pas avec mon Hee-chan

Law: Raa, il va encore me casser les pieds

Heero: C'est vrai ça * regard noir *

Law: Tu peux toujours rêver, les menace ça marche pas avec mouaa. Je suis telle une fleur fragile

G-Boys: * Eclate de rie *

Law: Grrrr, MECHANTS. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais allez m'acheté une corde, A+. BBBOOOOOUUUUUHHHH !T_______T 


	12. Chap 12,Agitation

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, c'est pô juste, j'ai eu qu'un malheureux review. Bon, je vais y répondre snif !

****

MiSs ShInIgAmI: Bah ! Bien sur que Sara sait très bien ce qui se passe entre ces 2 imbéciles ^^ C'est pas pour rien qu'elle rend jaloux Heero ^_~ Bon, j'espère que la suite va te plaire et MERCI de m'avoir laisser un review. 

Snif… Plus personne veut me laisser de review ou quoi ??? Bon, les ennuis vont commencer et peut-être quelques autres éléments sur… Oh ! Je dis rien, vous verrez bien. BoNnE LeCtUrE

****

Chapitre 12: Agitation

Au lycée une certaine agitation se faisait sentir. Le petit groupe était à la cantine quand des agents de Oz se postèrent à chaque porte de sortie.

-Shit [1], c'est quoi ce bordel ? Lâcha Duo nerveux

-Calme-toi, ce n'est peut-être qu'une inspection, fait Quatre pas très rassuré lui non plus. 

Sara regarda en direction des gardes. Elle semblait sereine. Elle se lève, va poser son plateau puis se dirige vers une sortie. L'américaine rentre dans un agent et par la même occasion fait tomber son sac. Toutes ses feuilles s'étalent partout sur le sol. 

-Excusez-moi, fit-elle (Qu'elle comédienne ! )

-Oh ! Non, c'est moi qui suis vraiment désolé

Le jeune agent se précipite par terre pour l'aider à ramasser ses cours

-Alors, que se passe-t-il au lycée ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix mielleuse 

-Et bien…Il y aurait des pilotes de gundams ici, mais on n'en soit pas encore sûr

-Des pilotes de gundams ??? Répète-t-elle avec un faux air de panique 

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous contrôlons la situation

-"Tu parles, vous ne contrôlez rien du tout"

-Tenez, fit-il en lui tendant un paquet de feuilles

-Merci, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire charmeur ^____^

Elle s'éloigne dans le couloir sous le regard du jeune agent, bientôt rejoint par son frère qui un peu plus loin était suivi du reste du groupe. 

-Quel talent de comédienne, fit-il moqueur, tu t'es pas trompé dans ta vocation

-Peut-être, mais grâce à moi, on sait pourquoi ils sont ici !

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Heero sans même sourciller

-Pour nous, mais ils disent contrôler la situation

-Il la contrôle !! Reprit ironiquement le chinois

-Il faudrait se diviser, afin d'être moins repérable, déclara Véronica

-Je suis d'accord, mais il faut se dépêcher d'effectuer cette mission, leur rappela Heero

-Alors on est OK, fit Duo avec un grand sourire shinigamique. A ce soir !

Il s'éloigne suivi comme par hasard de Heero.

-C'est 2 là sont toujours fourrés ensemble ! Lâcha Sara

-C'est normal en temps que coéquipiers, fit Quatre innocemment.

Il savait bien que c'était le contraire, enfin, il espérait. Quatre savait très bien les sentiments de Duo pour le japonais mais il ne savait strictement rien sur les sentiments du japonais pour l'américain (encore faut-il qu'il soit capable d'avoir des sentiments ^__^)

-Bon, à tout à l'heure, lança Sara de loin

Quatre lui répond d'un sourire. Sara ressemblait vraiment à Duo. Remarque, ils ne sont pas jumeaux pour rien. Les 3 pilotes retournèrent en cours.

*************************************************

Véronica entraîna Sara dans des bâtiments qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elles entrèrent dans une salle d'étude assez sombre.

-Vé, il faut qu'on aille en cours, fit cette dernière en s'asseyant sur la table

-Excuse-moi mon bébé, mais j'ai d'autres idées en tête…

La brune ferma la porte à clef et s'approcha félinement de sa petite amie. 

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse, fit l'américaine

-Et moi je n'ai pas aimé comment cet agent de Oz t'a reluquée.

Elle passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de Sara, effleura son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. L'américaine l'attira à elle, ne pouvant résister à cet appel si attractif. Ses mains se perdaient sous les vêtements de son amie. Allongées sur la table, elles se livraient à toutes sortes de jeux sensuels à la limite de l'érotisme. La main de Véronica parcourait maintenant les zones corporelles très intimes qui faisaient gémir Sara. Quelques petits cris s'échappèrent au grand bonheur de la brune qui poussait son exploration toujours plus loin. Les baisés et les étreintes fusaient. Véronica avec beaucoup de tendresse, entraîna son amie sur le sol, l'enlaçant affectueusement. Sara posa sa tête sur le ventre de la brune. 

-On est pas sérieuses

-Et alors, ça ne t'a pas…

Sara l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle se plongea dans le regard noir de son amie. Véronica savait que quelque chose tracassait Sara, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi… Sara se leva et se rhabilla suivit de son amie qui ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qui risquerait de la froisser. 

-Sorry Vé, mais je me fais un peu de soucis…

-C'est pas grave

Véronica s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis elle ouvrit le porte pour laisser passer Sara en première. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'internat car les cours étaient finis pour aujourd'hui; à cause des investigations des agents de Oz. [2]

****************************************************

Les 2 filles arrivèrent vers leur chambre quand Sara ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre de Heero et Duo. Elle vit les 4 pilotes mais pas son frère. 

-Où est Duo ???

-Des agents de Oz l'on emmené sous prétexte de lui poser des questions, répondit Heero

-QUOI !!!!!!!

-Crie pas comme ça, il s'en sortira, réplique Wufei, il s'en sort toujours d'ailleurs

Véronica regarda Sara d'un air interrogateur. Celle-ci était devenue toute pâle; en plus, elle serrait les poings. C'est sûr, quelque chose la tracasse mais quoi ?? La jeune fille sorti du bâtiment, comme prise par une panique incontrôlable. Véronica la suivit avec les autres pilotes. Dehors, l'américaine s'était arrêtée non loin de quelques agents de Oz sûrement chargé de surveiller l'internat.

-Je me demande pourquoi il a fait interpeller ce gamin ?

-Bah! Tu sais bien qu'avec le Sergent Hewitt, tout est suspect.

-"Hewitt… " se répéta Sara

Son regard avait brusquement changé. Elle tourna les talons sans même les avertir et s'engouffra dans l'internat.

-Hey ! L'interpelle Heero. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Il lui avait pris le bras pour l'arrêter. Les 2 améthystes le fixaient. Le japonais pouvait clairement y lire une haine incommensurable. Jamais il n'avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux de Duo, il doutait qu'il en soit capable. Elle retira brusquement son bras de l'emprise du japonais et rentra dans sa chambre sous le regard plus que surpris de ses autres compagnons. Soudain, Quatre tomba à terre, se tordant de douleur.

-Quatre ? fit Trowa en le relevant, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est…C'est Duo, il…

Au prénom de son frère, Sara ressorti pour regarder le blond, surprise. Trowa serra Quatre dans ses bras, ce qui n'empêcha pas le blond de se tordre une nouvelle fois sous la douleur.

-Il a le don d'empathie, fit Trowa en regardant l'américaine

-Merde, il faut aller chercher Maxwell, pesta Wufei

-NON, je vais chercher Duo, déclara Sara qui était resté muette jusque là

Sur ce, elle entra dans sa chambre suivit de son amie

-Tu es folle, il est dans une base de Oz

-JE vais le chercher

-Mais…

-Y'a pas de mais qui tienne, je suis la SEULE à pouvoir le sortir de là, crie-t-elle au bord des larmes

La brune resta muette, jamais elle ne s'était énervée contre elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui cachait ? Véronica était désormais morte d'inquiétude pour son amie, mais… elle n'osait pas la contredire. Sara essayait de garder son calme mais elle voulait exploser, cela se voyait. Elle prit son casque bleu, des armes ainsi que des bombes puis ressortit. 

-Si tu penses que tu vas y aller toute seule, il n'en ai pas question, déclara Wufei un peu énervé

La jeune fille se contenta de le regarder, seule une expression de haine se lisait dans ses yeux. Personne n'oserait la contredire, sauf… (Un imbécile qui a pas peur, nan, je déconne [3])

-Je viens avec toi, que tu le veille ou non, fit Heero aussi froidement que son adversaire ^___^.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes. Ce fut un bref échange de regard noir.

-OK, lâcha-t-elle, mais ne traîne pas dans mes pattes

Heero la fusilla du regard, lui le soldat parfait, traîner dans les pattes de cette insolente de Maxwell. C'était vraiment le comble. Wufei commença à avancer.

-Non, toi tu reste gentiment ici, fit Sara avec un grand sourire shinigamique

Ca, il n'en revenait pas, elle avait pointé une arme sur lui, juste devant son nez, d'habitude, c'était Heero qui leur faisait le coup. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui en veuille à cet homme pour menacer un pilote à la façon Heero Yuy.

-Vé, tu te branche sur le moniteur, Heero, grouille-toi !

Le japonais ressorti de sa chambre, armé et habillé pour la mission. Ils partirent laissant Wufei au milieu du couloir car Quatre avait été entre temps allongé sur le lit de Sara par Trowa. Véronica brancha l'ordinateur qu'elle avait amené puis mit un micro devant sa bouche. Elle captait la position des 2 pilotes qui partaient pour la base.

****

A suivre

SOOOOOORRRRYYY pour ceux qui aime pas le Yuri, mais Filex allait me tuer si je mettais pas ce passage car elle l'avait écrit tout spécialement pour moi. Bon, en tout cas, je sais que ça aura plus à Mimi. ^_____^. Bon, en tout cas, l'intrigue revient sur mon problème principale: la famille Maxwell et ses petits problèmes ^^. C'est promis aussi, le couple Heero et Duo va bientôt débarquer sur vos écrans d'ordi. ^____^. A+ Law

[1] Shi-sama : *TILT*

Law : ?

Shi-sama : Shit=drogue=coca-cola!

Law : …

Shi-sama : COCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZE VEUX DU COCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

G-Boys : l'es timbrée ta bêta-lectrice…

Law : meuuuuuuuhnon !! Elle est en cure de coca. Elle est simplement en manque !

Shi-sama : COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

G-Boys : …(tarée -_-)

[2] Shi-sama : Raaaaah !!!! Si Oz pouvait débarquer pendant le brevet !!!!

Law : Pendant le bac !!!!

Shi-sama et Law : *soupir*

[3] Shi-sama : genre toi, quoi !

Law : Bah ! Elle m'aime trop pour me faire du mal ! Ne, Sara ?

Sara : RAAAAAAAAH !!! ILS ONT PRIS DUO !!!! J'VAIS TOUS LES BUTER !!! TUERTUERTUERTUERTUER

Law : Shi…

Shi-sama *avec le chtit air angélique, les ailes dans le dos et l'auréole* : Viiiii ???

Law : Combien de fois faudra t'il te le dire !!! Ne touche pas au Zero System !!!

Shi-sama : beuuh… t'es po drôle…et sur Quatre ? Je peux ? *chibi eyes*

Quatre : pitiééééééé !!!!

Shi-sama : roooooohhhhh !!!allez Cachou !! juste une fois !!!

Quatre : pourquoi moi ????

Shi-sama : paske t'es trop mignon quand tu veux buter tout le monde !!

Quatre : T_T

G-Boys *sceptique* : mignon ? Sous le Zero System ?

Shi-sama : ^_________________________^


	13. Chap 13, Infiltration

Le sauvetage de Duo commença mais je crois bien que ça sent le roussi ^_____^. Je remercie les 2 seules revieweuses que j'ai eut, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est parti en vacance… OU bien ça vous plait pas ?????

MiSs ShInIgAmI : Et vi, personne me review et ça recommence, je vais finir par envoyer Duo terrasser tout ceux qui lisent sans laissez 1 review ^^. En tout cas, merci pour ton soutiens et même si t'a pas grand chose à dire, ça me fait plaisir. Et vi, Sara est une fille qu'il faut pas énervé et c'est pas fini ^^.

Makena : Tu va pas vraiment savoir ce qui est arrivé à Duo mais on verra un Heero un peu inquiet ^^

Bon, ben bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 13: Infiltration**

Arrivé à la base, Heero descendit de la main du Deathscythe Life. Puis Sara sortie du gundam mais avec son casque bleu sur la tête. Bien sûr, le gundam était en mode furtif; invisible au radar et à la vue, sauf avec le casque de Sara ^____^. (C'est beau la technologie )

-Pourquoi tu as bien voulu que je vienne ?

L'américaine regarde Heero. Elle ôte son casque et coupe le micro. Apparemment, elle ne veut pas que Véronica écoute la conversation.

-Tu tiens à mon frère ?

Heero ne s'attendait pas ce qu'elle soit si directe. 

-Et bien… Duo est…

-Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-elle avec une autre lueur que de la haine dans ces yeux

-Oui, répondit le japonais. Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me l'avouer à moi-même mais… Duo fait parti de ma vie et je ne veux pas qu'il en sorte… A vrai dire, je veux plus de lui mais…

Sara sentait le ton hésitant de Heero.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cela, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, je suis sûr que Duo t'aime. 

Sara leva les yeux vers le ciel rempli d'étoile.

-Mais puisque que tu tiens tant à lui, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Heero la regarde, plus qu'intrigué, et puis comment elle pouvait savoir cela ??? Bah ! Ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien. *__*

-Si je te demande de partir avec mon frère alors que je suis encore dans la base, tu le feras ?

-Et bien…Non, car je sais que Duo ne voudra pas

Sara s'approcha de Heero et plongea ses yeux dans l'océan bleu du japonais. 

-Tu le feras, tu partiras avec mon frère sans te soucier de moi, c'est bien compris

-Sara …

Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse. Puis, la jeune fille avança en direction de la base.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Sache que Duo risque beaucoup plus que moi dans cette base, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux. Sa vie dépend de toi et de moi.

A ses mots, le sang de Heero se glaça. (Et oui, Heero peut-être glacé ^___^). Il s'avança vers elle, mais n'en demanda pas plus. Elle remit le casque sur sa tête et établie la connexion avec Véronica.

-Vé ?

-Yes, Baby. Alors, il y a 3 gardes à l'entrée où vous êtes. Puis il y a une autre entrée à 500 mètres à l'Ouest où il n'y a qu'un garde. Je te conseille celle-ci

-OK

Sara s'approcha de l'entrée en question, le garde lisait un magazine un peu douteux ^__^ et ne souciait strictement pas de ce qui pouvait arriver dans son dos. Heero lui donna un puissant cou sur la nuque avec son revolver et il tomba à terre. 

-On est devant la porte, mais il y a un code à faire avant d'entrer

-Bouge pas, je vais voir, fit Véronica

-Ca c'est sûr que je vais pas m'envoler, réplique ironiquement l'américaine

-Ah ah très drôle, réplique la brune, ça y est, je l'ai trouvé, fait le 0167-105

Sara pianota le code sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit.

-Merci, chérie

Heero passa en premier à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Personne dans les couloirs, du moins pour le moment. L'américaine suivit Heero dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il ai trouvé un plan de la base accroché au mur. (Tiens bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ce truc ? ^___^) Sara scruta le plan sans y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. 

-Shit, les cellules sont pas mises sur ce fichu plan

-Comment on va le trouver ? C'est immense et on a pas le temps

-Vé, essaye de trouver quelque chose

-OK

-J'ai une meilleur idée que chercher, fit Sara avec un grand sourire

Ca ne rassurait pas Heero. Et dire que c'était la sœur de Duo, il avait de la peine à y croire, celle-ci s'était transformée en une machine redoutable depuis peu de temps. Elle tenait vraiment à son frère pour réagir ainsi. Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs, prudemment, et Sara eut l'idée de rentrer dans une pièce. Il n'y avait personne. C'était comme une salle de contrôle, avec une dizaine d'ordinateur. Sara en alluma 1.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, on est pas là pour jouer " Décidément, cette fille est folle"

-Je me branche pour savoir où est Duo 

Heero abandonna et s'assit à côté d'elle pour voir les plans qui défilaient sous ses yeux à une vitesse folle. Sara ne trouva rien de ce qu'elle cherchait

-Sara ?

-Yes, Vé, répondit l'américaine

-J'ai rien trouvé, même pas le dossier de ton frère

Sara resta silencieuse car elle entendait des bruits dans le couloir. Heero aussi les avait entendu et avait éteint les lumières. Un jeune agent de Oz entra. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait de Sara le plaqua contre le mur, un flingue sur le tempe. 

-Tu vas être gentil et nous dire où se trouve celui que vous avez amené ici

-Qui… Qui ça ?

-Un jeune homme, châtain, une longue tresse, décrit-elle en appuyant avec son arme sur la tempe du pauvre agent

-Au 2ème étage, la cellule n°2, elle est sous surveillance, arriva-t-il à dire

-Sous les ordres de qui ?

-Le Sergent… Hewitt

Le regard de Sara se fit plus noir qu'avant. Elle regarda le pauvre garçon qui était visiblement mort de peur face à cette furie. Elle lui donna un méchant coup dans les côtes et il s'étala à terre.

-Bonne nuit et merci

Elle lui donna un violent cou sur le cou qui l'assomma définitivement.

-Sara ? demanda Heero assez hésitant de la voir ainsi

-On y va, il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

-Attend, il nous faut un plan

Sara le dévisagea car il l'avait encore retenu par le bras. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et dit:

-Je vais aller faire exploser le dernier bâtiment avec les bombes que j'ai et toi tu en profites pour monter au 2ème étage. Vé, tu me débranches ses fichu caméras. Tu m'attends avant d'entrer, adressa-t-elle à Heero avant de partir dans le couloir.

Il resta scotché dans la salle. J avait fait d'elle une parfaite arme à tuer, ou plutôt… J avait du lui donner le même entraînement qu'à lui, voilà pourquoi elle … Même si J avait voulu faire d'elle une Heero Yuy, il n'y était pas arrivé car elle agissait selon son cœur et ses émotions. Tout l'inverse de lui, enfin…Plus depuis qu'il voulait récupérer Duo. Heero se décida à quitter la salle et progressa dans les couloirs encore déserts. 

Sara se hâta d'aller dans le bâtiment le plus reculé. Elle tomba sur un hangar à M-S; des Léo et des Aries. Un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres, le sourire du Shinigami.

-"C'est trop gentil de les avoir laisser si vulnérable"

Elle posa une bombe sur chaque cockpit M-S. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de ces machines qui allait exploser dans peu de temps car Sara tenait son détonateur dans sa main.

-"Good Bye"

Elle sorti du hangar aussi vite qu'elle y était rentrée et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment central. 

-Vé, tu as réussi à débrancher les caméras ?

-Non, elles ont un sacré système, y a plein de codes à trouver.

-Essaye encore

-OK

Sara arpentait les couloirs. Elle était au 1ère niveau.

-"Heero, j'espère que tu es bien planqué"

Sur ce, elle appuya sur le détonateur et une violente explosion souffla le hangar. Des débris volaient dans le ciel étoilé. La panique s'empara de la base de Oz.

-SERGENT, fit un homme, le hangar complètement explosé

-Bien, ils sont venus chercher leur ami. Maintenez la sécurité du 2ème étage, les autres allez voir l'étendu des dégâts. 

Le sergent se retourna, toujours sur son fauteuil et regarda l'incendie de sa fenêtre.

-"Bientôt tu ne seras plus de ce monde, petit avorton"

**A suivre**

Tadam !!! Le mystère est toujours au rendez-vous. Je sais que vous voulez en savoir plus, mais c'est tout pour le moment.

Duo: C'est quand qu'on vient me chercher, je m'ennuie tout seul

Law: T'inquiète pas, ils arrivent

Duo: Mon Hee-chan ?

Law: Vi, et ta sœur, mais t'es pas sensé être dans ta cellule, aller ouste retourne z'y ^___^

Duo: Méchante

Law: Thanks, bon laissez moi un ch'tit review. A+


	14. Chap 14,Evasion

Et voilà la suite de mon sauvetage un peu beaucoup mouvementé ^^. Mais avant, réponse aux reviews que j'ai enfin eut, snif, ça fait plaisir:

****

Christine : Nan, tu ne m'avait jamais laisser de review et merchi pour celui là, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on lit encore ce fic. Je sais que je suis méchante, mais bon, c'est dans ma nature profonde ^^. Voili donc la suite de se sauvetage et Vi, je suis contente que tu me laisse un futur review au futur chapitre ^^

****

MiSs ShInIgAmI: Tu crois pas que je serais assez méchante pour lui faire du mal à ma chouchoute ^^. Je t'assure qu'elle est encore plus redoutable dans ce chapitre. T'es pardonner car à l'heure ou j'ai publier ce chap tu dois déjà être rentrer chez toi ^__~

****

Kaory: Patience…. Tu auras bientôt tes réponses. 

****

Naw: Tout vas bientôt se savoir, je te l'assure, mais d'ici là patience et lit ce nouveau chapitre

Sur ce , bonne lecture ^^

****

Chapitre 14: Evasion

Heero entendit une violente explosion qui le surpris car il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de diversion. Sara avait vu les choses en grand ou quoi ?? Il avait maintenant atteint le 2ème étage et vit au moins 10 gardes devant la cellule.

-"Merde, ça doit être là qu'il est mais je ne peux pas agir seul"

Il étudiait le terrain en espérant que Sara arrive au plus vite.

**********************************

Dans son bureau, le Sergent Malcom Hewitt observait le 2ème étage. Il avait pris ses dispositions car il avait installé des caméras dans les couloirs et dans la cellule du prisonnier Maxwell. 

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, on dirait qu'un de tes coéquipiers est là pour venir te chercher…. Dommage pour lui, finit-il avec un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Il appuya sur un bouton et plaça le micro devant ses lèvres.

-"Pilote de gundam à droite dans le couloir"

****************************************

Les gardes étaient équipés d'une oreillette. Ils avaient donc tous reçus le message de leur supérieur et se retournèrent discrètement vers l'endroit indiqué, près à intervenir.

****************************************

-Sara ?

-Yes Vé !

-Il faut que tu rejoignes très vite Heero, il s'est fait repérer par les gardes.

-WHAT ?? " Le soldat parfait c'est fait repérer ?????? "

-Il y a des caméras qui surveillent tout autour de l'endroit où est Duo. Celui qui surveille a du prévenir les gardes.

-Shit….OH !….Enfoiré !

BANG BANG BANG !!!

-SARA ????!!!!??

-Hey ! Doucement, mes oreilles -_-

-Excuse mais…. Dit Véronica d'une petite voix

-Tout va bien, j'ai juste rencontré quelques ozies et…. Rooooo, un nouveau joujou, c'est parfait !

Sara prend une mitraillette avec les quelques recharges qui étaient non loin du corps de l'homme. 

-Heero est dans quel couloir ? demanda Sara

-Celui de droite. Si tu continues par là où tu passe, tu seras à l'opposé

-Merci Vé, je coupe car j'ai pas envie de devenir sourde

-Fais attention à toi …. My Angel

-Yes

Sara coupa la communication et continua de progresser le long des couloirs. 

****************************************

Véronica, coupa la communication mais suivait le point lumineux qui représentait Sara. Trowa était en train d'observer les écran représentant chacune des caméras. Il avait arrêté son regard sur les 4 qui étaient dans la cellule de l'américain.

-Tu crois qu'elle va y arriver ? Interroge Trowa toujours en fixant l'écran

-Oui, je l'espère…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Sara a eut un drôle de comportement et …. Jamais elle ne s'est jamais emportée contre moi, finit Véronica d'une petite voix

-Elle avait l'air de savoir qui est à l'origine de tout cela, fit Wufei

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être, répondit la brune

-En tout cas, ils ont intérêt à réussir, sinon…

Véronica porta son regard sur l'américain qui gisait sur le sol de sa prison.

****************************************

Les couloirs étaient tous aussi sombres les uns que les autres mais Sara évoluait parmi eux tel un chat dans une forêt noir. Une seule chose la stoppa net dans sa course : Une caméra. Elle prit la mitraillette et avec le bout de l'arme arracha les files de la connexion. Il ne fallait pas qu'IL la voie. Elle avança prudemment vers la fin du couloir et vit les 10 gros malabars qui se trouvaient devant la prison de Duo. Il avait du prévoir le coup pour laisser des gardes devant une pauvre cellule, surtout quand une partie de la base est en feu. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille

-"Vous allez tous y passer"

Sara passa la sangle de son arme sur son épaule et se plaça au milieu du couloir. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée car les gardes étaient trop concentrés sur le couloir opposé.

-HEERO, reste où tu es !

Les 10 gardes se retournèrent, juste le temps de voir une ombre car l'américaine tira avec son petit joujou ^^. BANG BANG BANG !!! Ils tombèrent tous comme des mouches. Au passage, Sara tira sur toutes les caméras qui se trouvaient dans le couloir. [1]

****************************************

Le Sergent Hewitt vit plusieurs écrans se brouiller

-Ils sont plus malins que je ne le pensais…. Je vais devoir m'en occuper personnellement 

Il tira le tiroir pour prendra une arme puis se leva pour sortir de son bureau

****************************************

Heero sorti enfin sa tête du couloir pour constater le désordre qui régnait dans le couloir. Il vit alors les 10 cadavres qui jonchèrent le sol.

-Sara ?

-Content de te voir, fit-elle avec un sourire. Sorry pour le retard.

L'américaine lâcha son joujou en disant que c'était de la camelote. Le japonais avança prudemment dans le couloir pour arriver à la hauteur de Sara.

-Tu t'es fait repérer, fit-elle en lui montrant les lambeaux de caméras.

-Je vois et tout ce tapage était utile ?

-C'est plus marrant quand ça fait du bruit [2]

Heero leva un sourcil

-"C'est bien une Maxwell" pensa-t-il

Sara se mit à chercher les clefs sur les gardes.

-TADAM, fit-elle en les brandissant triomphalement 

-T'es vraiment fêlé !

-Bah ! C'est de famille, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil

La jeune fille introduit la clef dans la serrure, la tourne puis ouvre la porte.

-DUO !!!!!!!

L'américain était allongé sur le sol, n'étant plus qu'habillé de son pantalon. Il était couvert de bleus sur les bras ainsi que sur son torse. Et un gros hématome sur la joue. [3] Heero fut le premier vers l'américain. Sara prit son revolver et tira sur les 4 caméras de la salle. Duo remua péniblement, visiblement terrorisé.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Chhhhhh, c'est moi, murmure Heero en lui relevant des mèches de cheveux [4]

-Hee…..chan !!!

Le visage meurtri et triste de l'américain s'arma d'un petit sourire quand il vit son japonais visiblement très inquiet pour lui. Puis il vit sa sœur. 

-Sara…Il…

-Je sais, fit-elle en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres. On est venu te chercher.

Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire qui pourrait se traduire par "désolée, tout ce qui t'es arrivé est de ma faute". Puis elle regarda Heero. Il prit délicatement l'un des bras de Duo et le passa derrière sa nuque pour le soulever. Duo gémit de douleur mais il se leva quand même. Il avait du mal à se tenir debout et le japonais l'aida et lui passant son autre bras, autour de sa taille. ^^. 

-Je suis… Désolé de….

-Ne le sois pas, murmure Heero, c'est moi qui n'aurais pas du te laisser y aller.

Ils avancèrent à travers les couloirs. Sara ouvrait la marche et abattait tous hommes qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Une fois sorti de cette "base de l'enfer", ils se dirigèrent vers le gundam de Sara. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de quelqu'un qui les avait suivit depuis la sortie de la cellule. Les 3 pilotes étaient à l'orée de la foret, cachés par son ombre alors que quelqu'un pointa une arme sur eux. Ils entendirent le clique d'armement et une voix sinistre dire :

-Où pensez vous aller ? 

****

A suivre

Je sais que je vais me faire tuer, égorgé mais…. C'était trop tentant de couper ici ^^. Faut bien du suspense, sinon c'est pô drôle ^__________^

*****************************************

Petites notes :

[1] Shi-sama : T'es sur qu'elle est pas surhumaine ta Sara ?

Law : Naaan, je te rappelle qu'elle a subi un entraînement à la Heero avec J

Shi-sama : La pauvre -_- avec le vieux sénile dégénéré…

[2] Shi-sama : Bah voilà la vrai Sara que j'aime bien. Au faite, pourquoi elle est si méchante ?

Law : PAAAARRRCCCEEEEEE QQQQUUUUEEEEEEE

G-Boys : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Shi-sama : Overdose d'orangina, je rappelle que la maison n'est en aucun cas responsable des dégâts causés par l'autrice névrosée sur les personnages, qu'ils lui appartiennent ou pas.

G-Boys : -_-

[3] Law : Pauvre chou !

Duo : T'as vu ce que tu m'as fait !!!!

Law : Gomen nnneeeeee, mais il le fallait

Duo : T'es méchante avec moi, moi qui croyait que j'étais ton chouchou * se tourne vexé*

Law : MAIS TU L'ES !!! Je me rattraperais, promis * chibis eyes *

Duo : Avec un lemon ??

Law : Chais pô, mais….

Duo : Mais quoi ?

Law : Je veux pas spoiler, tu verras.

[4] Shi-sama, Law et Duo : KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bon, en attendant la suite, laissez moi un review pour me dire vos impressions ^^


	15. Chap 15,Conflit de famille

Aaa, je sens qu'il y en a qui vont être content car la suite des révélations arrive ^^ Mais avant, réponse aux reviews

****

Mi : Tu vas bientôt savoir qui est Hewitt, je dirais même que tu vas le savoir dans quelques lignes ^^. Michi pour ton review  
  
**Makena :** Sadique moua * air innocent * Pas du tout

Duo: Arrête, on y crois pas une seconde  
Law: Bon, ben voilà la suite de ma scène coupé ^^

****

Kaory : Pourquoi trop court ? ^^ Bon, voilà la suite  
  
Bonne lecture   


****

Chapitre 15: Conflit de famille

Sara se retourna pour pointer son arme en direction de leur agresseur, laissant Heero s'occuper de son frère. C'était un homme qui avait entre 40 et 50 ans, habillé d'un uniforme de Oz. Il était châtain clair. Son visage était tendu par la haine qui était accentué par son regard noir.

-Sergent Hewitt, fit le talkie walki

Il le coupe de sa main libre car l'autre tient toujours l'arme pointée sur les 3 pilotes, toujours masqués par l'ombre de la foret.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça à Duo ? demande sinistrement Sara

-Et à quoi cela t'avancerait, ricana Malcom, tu seras mort avec lui dans peu de temps.

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois…. Mais cela t'ais impossible

-Et pourquoi ?

Heero avait suivit la conversation sans en comprendre un traître mot. Il ne comprenait déjà pas la conversation de Sara et Duo dans la cellule. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils cachaient ces 2 là ? Sara s'avança, juste assez pour que la lueur de la lune l'éclaire.

-SARA ??????? fit Hewitt plus que surpris 

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ? demande-t-elle ironiquement

Il en reste muet et fit tomber son arme.

-Et bien ? T'as perdu ta langue ?

-Ne parle pas comme ça à ton père, réplique-t-il furieux. [1]

Heero n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cet homme était le père de Sara… Par conséquent, il était le père de Duo. Mais pourquoi l'avoir battu à mort ?? Même si c'est un agent de Oz, il doit bien aimer ses enfants ??? Heero ne comprenait plus rien, le soldat parfait qu'il était ne s'attendait pas à cela mais elle…. Visiblement oui ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? Heero ne savait que faire, il était troublé, confus… A vrai dire la seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il protégerait son américain. ^^.[2]

-Heero ?

Le japonais regarde la jeune fille

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, et bien c'est le moment de l'exécuter.

Elle lui demandait de partir, elle avait prévu le coups, elle …. Etait peut-être de son côté… Du côté de Oz. Heero fronça le sourcil et son regard se fit de glace à cette pensée: Duo avait été trahi par sa sœur. 

-Ils n'iront nul part, crie le Sergent. Sara, ma chérie, donne-moi ton arme

Le japonais attendait une réponse mais elle ne vient pas dans l'immédiat. La main de Sara qui tenait le revolver tremblait. 

-Ma chérie…

-VA AU DIABLE !!!! Et ne m'appelle plus comme ça; je ne suis pas ta chérie ET ENCORE MOINS TA FILLE !!!! [3]

Heero ne bougea pas d'un poil, ne voulant pas en rater une miette [4]. Cette conversation avait l'air très importante.

-HEERO, VA-T'EN, crie-t-elle

-Sara, ne fais pas de bêtise, reprit son père. Si tu nous les livres, tu seras en sécurité… Avec moi

A ce moment là, Duo remua, toujours dans les bras de Heero.

-Hee-chan ? Qu'est-ce que…

L'américain suivit le regard de son japonais qui le conduit vers sa sœur et puis plus loin… Son père.

-JAMAIS !!!! TU N'ES QU'UN ASSASSIN, crie-t-elle au bord des larmes. Un assassin, tu as…

Sa respiration s'accélérait, elle était confuse…. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler ce douloureux souvenir. L'américain tenta de faire un pas en avant mais il était trop faible.

-Duo ?

-Hee-chan, emmène-moi près d'elle

-Mais… Je lui ai promis de….

-S'il te plaît

Duo lui avait parlé si tendrement et avec un sourire si sincère. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister.

-Elle va être furax, déclare Heero

-Yes, mais je ne peux pas la laisser et… Je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

Il commença à avancer.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ma chérie ? Demande son père incrédule

-De maman…. Tu l'as tué…. TU L'AS TUE

Le Sergent resta surpris. 

-Com….Comment tu….

-Comment, je le sais, reprit-elle énergiquement. J'étais là, cacher dans le placard blanc. Je t'ai vu la tuer de sang froid. TOUT CA PARCE QUE TU CHERCHAIS MON FRERE POUR LE TUER CAR IL ETAIT UN PILOTE DE GUNDAM

Duo se figea sous la révélation…. Sa mère était morte pour le protéger et de la main de son père. Mais aussi pour protéger Sara car elle ne devait pas être là par hasard. Mais pourquoi ??? Etre un pilote de gundam ne devait pas être la seule raison.

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait…. Je….

Sara pointa de plus bel son arme vers son père mais sa main tremblait… Tremblait de fureur. Le sergent regarda Duo et le japonais arriver à la hauteur de Sara, mais elle ne semblait pas remarquer leur présence. Duo posa sa main sur la main tremblante de sa sœur.

-C'est…fini.

Celle-ci le regarda avec de grands yeux, le croyant bien loin d'ici. 

-Duo…Je…

Elle regarda Heero avec de grands yeux, surpris qu'il n'est pas fait ce qu'elle lui avait fait promettre.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, continue Duo en prenant lentement l'arme des mains de sa sœur. 

Sara voyait bien que Duo utilisait ses dernières forces mais elle était pétrifiée. Duo donna l'arme à Heero qui s'en saisit sur-le-champ. Le sergent Hewitt voulu ramasser son arme.

-Je vous le déconseille, fit-il d'une voix froide en pointant le revolver sur le père des jumeaux.

Duo gardait ses yeux rivés sur sa sœur qui avait le regard troublé par tous ses souvenirs qui la hantaient. Il fit l'effort de se tenir lui-même debout et avança vers elle. Heero le lâcha malgré son inquiétude. 

-Sara, appela-t-il en prenant le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains

-Duo… Il doit mourir pour…. Je dois…

-Shhhhh ! Non, ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, je ne veux pas que son sang tâche tes mains 

-J'ai tellement de sang sur les mains que celui là ne fera qu'en ajouter, répondit-elle doucement

-Shhhhhhhh !

-Mais, je….

Duo plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur. Il était décidé à ne pas lui laisser faire cette bêtise. Si elle le faisait par vengeance, cela la hantera encore plus que ce qu'elle a déjà vécu. 

-Mais toi, tu veux…

Il lui sourit tendrement. A ce sourire, Sara savait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire lui non plus. Mais qui ??? Heero !

-Viens, on rentre, dit Duo

La jeune américaine regarda son frère, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, la seul chose qu'elle voulait, c'est se blottir dans des bras réconfortant. Sara pris son frère dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Duo la pris tendrement dans ses bras malgré les bleus qui le faisaient souffrir[5]. Les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers le gundam de Sara alors que :

-SARA, ATTENDS, ordonne son père.

****

A suivre

********************************

[1] Law : Vous vous y attendiez pas à celle-ci ^^

Shi-sama : Ben mwa si !

Law : Ouimaistoic'esttoipist'esmabêta-lectricealorsc'estpaspareilpisenplus…

Shi-sama : Mouaich…

[2] Shi-sama et Law : KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wufei *reniflement dédaigneux* : Onna… On dirait des écolières amourachées…

Heero et Trowa : Hn…

Duo et Quatre : KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!

Autes G-Boys : …-_- 

[3] Shi-sama : Elle commence vraiment à péter un câble, faut la calmer

Law : Mais nan, elle a juste…

G-Boys : Juste quoi ???

Law : Abusé du Zero System -_-

Shi-sama : On est mal barré…

Sara : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TUER !!! TUERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!

G-Boys : …

[4] Shi-sama : une vraie commère ! ^ ^

Law : wé ! ^________________________^

[5] Duo : et moi ? Quand est-ce qu'on me prendra dans mes bras ? é_è

Heero (le prends dans ses bras) : Ninmu Ryukai !

Duo : ^________________________________^

Shi-sama et Law : KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!

***************************************************

Bon, laissez-moi un review BYE Law ^_____^


	16. Chap 16,Retour au bercail

Vous êtes tous impatient de savoir et bien…. Vous verrez ^^

****

MiSs ShInIgAmI : Vi, mais c'est pô grave, ça arrive à tout le monde ça, même à moi ^^°°°. Tu verra bien ce qu'il réserve à sara, pit-etre kke chose, pit-etre rien ^^.  
  
**Makena :** Bon, vu que tu m'a déjà presque tuer sur MSN, je vais pas trop tarder à mettre la suite, histoire de survivre un peu plus face à toi et ton futur mari ^^. J'essaye toujours de cherche plus fort, mais je trouve pô, mais je trouverais ^^. Oui, je sais l'espoir fait vivre, mais bon. J'arrête avec mes bavardages à 2 Euros 50 et encore et je te laisse avec la suiteuh  
  
**Mitt** : Vi, c'est mwa l'auteur et pi je fais mourir qui je veux et pi…. C'est une bonne idée ^^. Tu verra bien ce qui lui arrive au très cher papa Hewitt.

****

Rei11 : Comment ça, c'est honteux ??? Tu va bien voir si il se fait descendre ^^  
  
Sur ce, bonne Lecture ^^

****

Chapitre 16: Retour au bercail

Sara arrêta ses pas, soutenant toujours son frère. Elle jeta un regard à Heero qui tenait son arme pointée sur son père. 

-Je ne veux plus te voir, déclare la jeune fille. Heero, je te laisse décider de son sort.

Sur ce, elle emmène Duo avec elle dans la forêt jusque vers le Deathscythe life. Laissant Heero seul, face à un homme désarmé et complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Le Sergent relève la tête pour fixer son bourreau.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Heero le fixe en silence, prêt à l'abattre au moindre geste. 

-Je sais que rien ne pourra effacer le mal que j'ai fais à mon fils, mais j'ai au moins….

-Tenteriez vous de m'attendrir ? Fit la voix glaciale de Heero [1]

-Non, je veux qu'ils sachent la vérité avant de partir. Je peux vous en confier la responsabilité ?

Heero le fixait toujours, sans bouger, sans prononcer un autre mot.

-Bien sûr que vous le ferez, déclare-t-il en souriant. Vous avez de la chance jeune homme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir trouver un personne pour qui vous donneriez votre vie.

Heero le regarde avec de grands yeux. Comment cet homme pouvait savoir ça ? Alors que lui même l'ignorait avant de début de cette opération. Le sergent tomba à terre, les mains près du revolver. [2]

*********************************************

Sara aida Duo à s'assoir tant bien que mal sur la main de son gundam lorsqu'un coup de feu se fit entendre, déclenchant le vol de plusieurs oiseaux apeurés. Sara ferma les yeux comme pour dire adieu à son père, malgré ce qu'il avait fait à son frère, elle l'aimait quand même. Heero réapparut quelques minutes plus tard. Il prit Duo dans ses bras pour le voyage et Sara décolla avec son gundam en direction de la planque.

Arrivé à l'école, Heero emmena Duo dans leur chambre tandis que les autres s'affairaient autour de Sara.

-Alors ? demande Trowa.

-Tout c'est bien passé, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

-Quoi ??? Tu nous as quand même mit en danger, on a le droit de savoir, crie Wufei.

-Non, c'est d'ordre privé.

Sara s'éloigna, laissant les pilotes incrédules et non satisfaits par ses réponses. Véronica quand à elle lui emboîta le pas.

-Ma chérie ?

-Hn.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, fit Véronica en lui attrapant le bras.

-Sorry.

Sara avait les yeux aux bords des larmes et se blottit contre sa petite amie. [3] Le brune lui caressa la tête et la berçant doucement. Véronica lança un regard vers les autres pilotes et ils comprirent qu'elle était à bout de nerfs. Elles entrèrent dans leur chambre, afin de ne pas ameuter du monde. 

Quatre entra à son tour dans la chambre de 01 et 02, pour voir s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il vit Duo allonger et inconscient sur son lit. 

-Heero ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Il ne lui ont pas faut de cadeau. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Le japonais lui montra la trousse à pharmacie. Duo gémit quand Heero le souleva de sur le matelas pour que Quatre lui passe de la pommade sur ces hématomes. Une fois soigné, Quatre rejoingna Trowa dans leur chambre qui était avec Wufei et lui raconta ce que Heero lui avait dit sur ce qui c'était passé. Puis le chinois partit dans sa chambre, laissant les 2 amants.

-Tu te rend compte, son propre père, fit Quatre en se blottissant contre Trowa

-Il devait certainement avoir une raison que l'on ignore Quatre, dit la français en caressant la tignasse blonde. 

Dans la chambre, Heero veillait sur Duo, repensant à ce que Malcom Hewittt lui avait dit. Comment allait-il dire cela à Duo ? C'est à ce moment là que l'américain remua et ouvra ses yeux améthyste.

-Hee-chan ?

-Shhh, ne t'inquiète pas, on est rentré à l'école.

-Merci de m'avoir soigner, Hee-chan

-De rien

Celui-ci dépose un baiser sur le front de l'américain qui ouvre de grands yeux sous le geste du japonais. Lui qui en avait tant rêvé.

-Hee-chan ? fit-il confus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi.

L'américain leva une main pour caresser le visage de son amour. Heero lui sourit et approche ses lèvres de celle de l'américain, savourant son contact. Puis il se détache du blessé qui pousse un gémissement de mécontentement. [4]

-On a tout le temps, pour le moment, il faut que tu te reposes, répondit Heero.

Duo lui sourit et ferma les yeux, s'endormant de suite. Il était mort de fatigue et avait fait un effort surhumain pour pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Heero s'endormit longtemps après lui, la tête sur ses bras, près de celui qu'il chérissait. [5]

****

A suivre

********************************

[1] Law: Ca va être difficile de l'attendrir ^^°°°

Shi-sama: Ouais, y'a que Duo qui arrive à ce miracle

Duo : Evidement, puisque je suis un Dieu, I'M SHINIGAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Law et Shi-sama : -_- 

[2] Law: Et là, il va tirer sur Heero, le méchant ^^

Shi-sama: Dit pas de connerie, Heero ne peux pas mourir

Law: J'ai jamais dit ça. ^_____^

Shi-sama *inquiète* : Tu vas quand même pas faire souffrir mon chouchou ?

Duo :HEY ! C'est MON chouchou !

Shi-sama : Toi t'es blessé, alors du balai !

[3] Law: KAWAIIIIIIII

Shi-sama: Ouai, moi je préférerais voir Heero et Duo comme ça. -_-

Law: Ca va venir !

[4] Shi-sama: Argh Méssante, tu les as même pas fait s'embrasser

Law: Si ^^

Duo: Pff, c'est un bisou de rien du tout

Shi-sama & Duo: * air vachement menaçant * T'as intérêt à ce qu'il y ait un lemon

Law: Gloups, Vi ^^°°°°°

[5] Shi-sama et Law : KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! ^____________________^

Duo : Hee-chan dort dans mes bras et je peux même pas en profiter !! T_T

Law : T'inquiète, ça va venir trèèèès bientôt !!!

Shi-sama et Duo : Y a intérêt !!! è_é

Law : ^^ 

********************************

Bon, je sais que c'est un tout petit chapitre, mais j'avais pas envie d'en faire plus long, vous saurez LA raison dans le chapitre suivant. ^^

Laissez-moi un review 

BYE 

Law 

^_____^


	17. Chap 17,Confession

Voilà, la fin est proche pour ce fic. Mais avant, vous saurez pourquoi Malcom à tué sa femme. Et pi, réponse aux reviens :

****

Kaory: Merci car tu es la seul à m'avoir laissez un review et désolé pour l'avoir fait très court. Promis que tu sera plein de chose dans ce chapitre et encore mici.

****

Chapitre 17: Confession

Cela faisait déjà une semaine depuis le sauvetage de Duo et Heero n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de lui dire. Il était beaucoup trop heureux pour pouvoir briser cela. Le japonais déambulait dans les couloirs de l'école, seul, essayant de trouver une solution pour dire à l'américain les vraies raisons qui avait poussé Malcom Hewitt à tuer sa femme.

-Hee-chan !

Duo sauta dans les bras de son amour. [1]

-Aieuh !

-Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter comme ça, sinon tu vas encore avoir mal un bon moment

-Mais c'est seulement mon poignet, c'est rien de grave, répondit-il tout sourire

Heero soupira devant le manque de sérieux de son amant. 

-Dit, c'est quand qu'on part d'ici ?

-Quand tu sauras rétabli, répond Heero.

-Pfff, j'en ai marre de devoir suivre des cours.

-Alors les tourtereaux ? Ca va comme vous voulez ?

-Rooo, Wu wu t'es jaloux. T'inquiète pô tu vas bientôt revoir ta Sally.

-MAXWELL

Heero regarda Wufei droit dans les yeux. Il savait bien que le japonais était devenu très protecteur avec l'américain. Par conséquent, tant que celui-ci ne serait pas sur pied, Wufei ne pourrait pas prendre sa revanche. [2]

-Tu as bien de la chance.

Duo lui tira la langue et resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Heero. Le japonais fit de même, déposant un baiser dans le cou de son amour. Il devait lui dire avant d'aller plus loin avec l'américain. Il le lui devait et il l'avait en quelque sorte promis. Mais Heero avait l'estomac qui se nouait à la simple idée d'en parler avec Duo, ayant peur de le perdre.

-Hee-chan, Ca va ?

-Oui, il… Il faudra que je te parle… plus tard.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et parti sans demande son reste. Fuyant les questions de l'américain. 

-Je le trouve bizarre !

-Oui, moi aussi, rajoute Wufei. Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler.

-Vi Fei fei ^^

-Pfff, Maxwell, se contente-t-il de grogner

Sur ce, Duo se précipita à la poursuite de son amant. Il fit tout le tour des bâtiments mais aucune trace du japonais. Il tomba alors sur sa sœur qui était bien évidemment avec Véronica. 

-Sara, t'aurais pas vu Heero ?

-Si, il est rentré au dortoir. Il avait une mine bizarre. Y'a quelque chose qui ….

-Non, coupe-t-il. Thanks !

Duo parti, laissant sa sœur perplexe et s'engouffra dans l'escalier, montant les marche 4 à 4, bien trop curieux de savoir ce qui rendait son japonais comme ça. Une fois dans leur chambre, il le trouva assis, sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains, semblant fixer un point invisible.

-Hee-chan ?

-Duo !!!

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Rien, mentit-il

-Je vois bien que quelque chose te traquasse. 

Duo s'approcha de son amant, s'accroupissant devant lui. Il effleura sa joue de sa main blanche. Heero le regarda avec un air de tristesse.

-Je….

Il prit une profonde inspiration. 

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. [3]

-Quoi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus. C'était bien marqué, ni repris, ni échangé sur mon étiquette.

-Duo, râle Heero avec un petit sourire

-Quoi ? Reprit tendrement l'américain.

Heero plongea son regard dans les améthystes de son amour, espérant y trouver un échappatoire ou bien le courage de lui dire. De toute façon, il avait amorcé la conversation, il ne pouvait pas dérivé sur autre chose.

-Ton père….

Le regard de Duo se fit soudain très interrogateur. Que faisait son père ici et maintenant ? Il était mort.

-Quoi mon père ? Il est mort, Hee-chan, on a entendu un coup de feu, ne ?

-Oui, mais….

-Tu ne l'aurais pas raté ? Demande Duo qui commençait à paniquer.

-Non, fit-il en baissant la tête.

-Non??? Mais bordel Heero, dit-moi ce qui c'est passé ?

-…

-HEERO, DIT-MOI LA VERITE, s'énerve l'américain.

Heero prit une dernière inspiration, comme si cela devait être la dernière. Il releva la tête et fixa Duo; il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux améthyste.

-Je l'ai épargné, dit Heero d'un ton neutre.

-QUOI ????? Non, ne me dit pas que….

Duo se releva brutalement et commençait à reculer.

-Duo, écoute-moi, fit Heero sur un ton suppliant, je….

-NON, crie l'américain. TU M'AS MENTI HEERO

-Je ne t'ai pas menti, tu as cru qu'il était mort parce que j'ai tiré un coup de feu, tu n'as pas vu son corps je te signale, s'énerve à son tour le japonais.

Duo recula encore, sentant ses jambes flancher sous lui. 

-Duo, reprit Heero d'une voix plus calme et plus douce, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout…

-Non, je crois que j'en ai assez entendu, lâche Duo avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Duo !

Le japonais se leva pour aller en direction de son amour. Il avait peur, peur de le perdre. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui lorsque Duo le repoussa violemment.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi, tu…. Tu m'as menti Hee-chan….articula-t-il entre 2 sanglots. Moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais.

-C'est le cas, réplique doucement Heero.

-NON, tu es le soldat parfait, TU ES INCAPABLE D'AIMER. [4]

Ses mots firent très mal à Heero, l'arrêtant net. Laissant ainsi la possibilité à Duo de s'enfuir. L'américain couru dehors, il couru à en perdre haleine. Heero était resté complètement paralysé par les paroles de Duo. Quand il réalisa que celui-ci n'était plus là, il se mit à courir à sa poursuite. L'américain était déjà vers le portail de l'école quand il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Il se retourna et même si ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes, il voyait que c'était Heero. Il se mit à courir de plus belle, à travers les rues, talonné par le japonais qui gagnait de la distance. Puis ils continuèrent leur course dans un parc jusqu'à ce que Heero lui attrape le bras.

-LACHE-MOI, cria Duo en essayant de se dégager

Mais Heero le plaqua contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

-LACHE-MOI, TU ES UN TRAITRE

-Il l'a fait pour la protéger, lâche enfin Heero.

-TU MENS

-Iie, ton père a voulu que je te dise la vérité. Il a tué ta mère pour pouvoir protéger Sara. [5]

Duo ne savait plus quoi penser. Est-ce vrai ou bien ???

-Tu mens, répète-il avec une petite voix

Heero se contenta de le fixer, ses yeux améthyste étaient mouillés de larmes. 

-Je serais incapable de te mentir, je… N'ais pas trouvé le courage de te le dire plus tôt, je….

Duo le regarda, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

-J'avais tellement peur de te perdre.

Heero enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Duo, cherchant un refuge, cherchant à se faire pardonner pour le mal qu'il venait de lui faire. 

-Hee…. Chan, murmure l'américain

Le regard de Duo se fit plus doux et il passa ses bras autour de la taille du japonais, le rapprochant de lui, pour le réconforter. 

-Je suis désolé Duo, je….

-Shhhhhh, coupe-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son amant. C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais du t'écouter jusqu'au bout comme tu me l'avais demandé. Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai foncé tête baissée. Pardon Hee-chan.

Le japonais releva sa tête, montrant ainsi ses yeux mouillés de quelques larmes si rares. Duo les essuya d'un doigt puis se rapprocha des lèvres de Heero. Il y déposa un doux baiser.

-On devrait rentrer, ne ? fit-il avec un sourire

Heero lui rendit son sourire, desserrant enfin l'étreinte qu'il avait sur la taille de l'américain. Ils rentrèrent ensemble, main dans la main, s'attirant certains regards soit réprobateur, soit touché par le couple d'adolescent. 

****

A suivre

********************************

[1] Law et Shi-sama : KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

[2] Duo: C'est coooool ça, je peux faire tout ce que je veux à Wuffynou et lui peut rien me faire ^________^

Wufei : Mouaih, fait gaffe à toi quand même

Heero : *regard de tueur *

Wufei: * se fait tout petit et part en grommelant *

Duo : Mici * saut dans les bras de Heero*

Heero * soupire * Baka !

Duo: ^^

[3] Duo: NNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN, veux pas savoir

Law: Mais faut bien que tu le sache, baka !

Shi-sama: Laisse il est encore en train de ce faire un film

Duo: Mon hee-chan… Il veut plus de mwa… T_T OOOOUUUUIIIIINNNNNN

Law & Shi-sama : -_-°°

[4] Shi-sama: Ca c'est ce qui s'appelle une belle baffe ^^

Law: Vi

Heero: Méssannnte * regard de tueur *

Law: ^^°°°°°°°°

[5] Shi-sama: Bouh ! Que c'est émouvant

Law: * regard perplexe à Shi *

Shi-sama & Duo: Il est quand le Lemon ?

Law: -_-' Il me semblait bien

********************************

Bon, laissez-moi un review 

BYE 

Law 

^_____^


	18. Chap 18,Kiotsukete

Maintenant, c'est au tour de Sara de savoir la vérité, comment va-t-elle le prendre ? Et pi attention : Lemon ^^ Et pi au GRAND MICI à ma Shi, béta à mwa qui m'a trouvé un titre ^_____^

Kaory: Mici, et tu va en apprendre plus sur le fameux secret ^^.

Carina D : Merci pour ton review, voili la suite  


Bonne lecture ^_^

****

Chapitre 18: Kiotsukete 

Lorsqu'ils rentèrent, une tornade brune leur sauta dessus.

-Aieuh…. Sara !

-Oups, Sorry Duo. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez vous deux ??

Duo se contenta de fixer Heero. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. L'américain ne savait pas comment sa sœur allait réagir, il espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas la même que lui, bien qu'elle ne risque pas de perdre Véronica.

-Il faut qu'on te parle, finit par dire Duo devant le mutisme de Heero.

-Rien de grave ? Demande-t-elle un peu méfiante par cette phrase

-No, on entre

Duo désigna la porte du regard et la jeune fille fit entrer les 2 amoureux dans sa chambre. Véronica était assise sur le lit et Sara s'assit sur ses genoux, comme une gamine. Duo vient devant elle, un peu nerveux. Heero lui donna un peu de réconfort en le serrant contre lui mais…. Il avait peur de la réaction de sœur.

-Bah quoi ?

-Sara, je…

-Yes ? Fit-elle un peu anxieuse.

-Et bien…. Euh…. 

Duo se perdait dans ses explications et Sara voyait bien la confusion qui régnait chez son frère. Son regard plus qu'interrogateur faisait grandir le trouble de l'américain.

-Je n'ai pas tué votre père, lâche Heero qui était muet juste là.

Le jeune fille ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle regarde le japonais qui avait toujours Duo dans ses bras, son regard mi-glace, mi-indifférent.

-QUOI ???? Crie-t-elle enfin. Tu ne l'a pas….

-Sara calme-toi et écoute…

-Non, je ne me calmerais pas, fit-elle en se levant comme une furie. Tu as osé nous faire croire que tu l'avais tué. Et toi, comment tu peux lui pardonner. [1]

-Ecoute la suite, répondit-il simplement.

Sara fixa son frère, ses yeux lui disaient de l'écouter mais son cœur à elle avait trop mal pour ça. Mais elle n'en fit rien, restant là, à attendre les explications de son frère.

-Alors pourquoi ? Fit-elle d'une voix étranglée

-Il voulait te protéger. Maman voulait te dénoncer à Oz quand tu lui a dis que tu étais pilote de Gundam., explique-t-il. Il recherchait juste à te couvrire en la supprimant.

Sara fixa son frère sans bouger. Véronica se leva et enserra la taille de son amie qui accueilli volontiers ce réconfort. 

-Et toi ?

Duo surpris par la question regarde sa sœur avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Tu lui a pardonné ? Tu lui pardonnes tout ce qu'il t'as fait de cette cellule ?

-Oui et non. Mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit, c'est de toi, répondit-il ave un sourire tendre

Sara semblait pensive. Il avait tout de même tué sa mère mais… Finalement Sara se rendit compte qu'elle aimait sa mère mais que ce n'était pas réciproque. Sa mère n'aimait que Duo, et uniquement lui, alors que son père… Il aimait ses deux enfants. Le jeune fille adressa un sourire à son frère, lui montrant qu'elle avait compris. Duo ne put s'en empêcher, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Heero et serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Tu sais que je t'adore, murmure-t-il

-Me too ^^

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère puis ils sortirent. Elle l'avait assez bien pris. Du moins, en apparence car au fond d'elle, elle avait tout de même un sentiment d'amertume. Elle senti deux lèvres chaudes déposer un baiser dans son cou ainsi que deux mains lui enserrer la taille.

-Ils sont mignon, ne ?

-Yes, presque autant que nous, répondit Véronica

-Vé ?

-Hm

-Rien

Le brune regarda son amie. Elle avait eut l'immense envie de balancer une blague mais ne l'avait pas fait. Véronica referma la porte puis s'empara tendrement des lèvre de Sara, dans un baiser tendre et langoureux. Le brune allongea Sara sur le lit, déposant des baisers le long de son cou quand Sara cassa le silence :

-A ton avis, ils font quoi ? [2]

L'américaine se prit un cousin en pleine figure et des attaques de chatouillis.

-C'est pas vrai penser à ça dans un moment pareil

-Aaaahh Vé Aaaaarrêteeeeee Aaaah

Le brune stoppa ses chatouillis pour mieux reprendre les douces lèvres de son amante.

****************************************************************

Duo entra dans la chambre comme une gazelle et sautait presque de partout. Il était trop heureux pour ne pas l'exprimer. Mais deux bras le coincèrent contre le mur, stoppant ses sautillements.

-Hee-chan ?

Pour toute réponse, le japonais déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il caressa ses douces lèvres aux goût fruité afin d'en quémander l'entrée qui lui fut instamment offert. Duo entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant entrer la langue gourmande de son amour. Leur deux langues entamèrent une valse de caresses. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Heero souleva légèrement Duo pour qu'ils atteignent le lit. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres à bout de souffle et le japonais allongea son amant. 

Ils en avaient tant rêvé. Heero s'empara des lèvres de l'américain tout en passant une main sous son t-shirt noir, caressant le torse musclé de son amour. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il remonta le t-shirt et lui retira entre deux baisers. Puis Heero descendit ses baisers le long du cou de Duo qui commençait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Le japonais atteignit un petit bouton rose qu'il lécha, tirant des gémissements de son amant. Duo essaya de ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions, retira la chemise de Heero, découvrant sa peau halée de l'obstacle de tissu. 

Le japonais s'attarda en mordillant l'autre bouton rose de son amour, qui commençait à se tortiller de plaisir. Mais il sentait aussi son pantalon devenir trop étroit, comprimant son sexe. Heero descendit ses baisers le long du torse de son amour, laissant comme une traînée de lave sous sa langue qui brûlait la peau si blanche et laiteuse. Il léchouilla le nombril de Duo qui gémit un peu plus fort tandis qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon.

Le japonais retira ce vêtement plus qu'indésirable, de même que le boxer noir de Duo, laissant se dresser sa virilité, libéré de tout obstacle de coton. Heero remonta, déposant des baisers papillons sur l'entrejambe de son amour. Il rapprocha ses lèvres du membre, déposant un baiser sur le gland avant de le prendre en bouche. Heero commença un lent mouvement de va et viens, tirant des gémissement plus sonores de son américain. Il en profita pour se débarrasser de son jean. Puis il lâcha le membre, tirant un gémissement de mécontentement de Duo. Il remplaça sa bouche par sa main, humidifiant lui-même ses doigts. 

Puis, il reprit entre ses lèvres le sexe de son amour tout en introduisant un doigt dans son intimité. Duo se cambra sous cette intrusion. Doucement, Heero introduisit un autre doigt, puis un autre tout en léchant le membre de son amour. Il sentit un douce chaleur l'envahir. Duo s'était libéré. Il avala le tout puis remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de son américain dont il s'empara avidement. 

C'est alors qu'il retira ses doigts alors que Duo écartait instinctivement les jambes. Heero le pénétra doucement, tirant un cri de douleur de son amour. Mais lorsqu'il mit en mouvement son bassin, ses cris se changèrent en gémissements de plaisirs purs. Le japonais accéléra ses va et viens, poussé par les gémissements de son amant. Il ne tarda pas à se libérer en lui. Il se retira, déposant tendrement un baiser sur les lèvres de son amour qui était tout essoufflé.

Heero s'allongea à côté de Duo, l'enlaçant tendrement, passant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux soyeux qui s'étaient détachés pendant leurs ébats. Il contempla son ange, déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres si rose. 

-Aishiteru Duo

Duo esquiva un sourire à ses mots qu'il avait tant attendu.

-Me too. I love you Hee-chan. 

Il enlaça tendrement son japonais, l'embrassant tendrement.

-*murmure* Kiotsukete, oyaji-san [3]

****

OWARI

TADAM c'est fini……… Snif…. C'est mon premier long fic fini… J'en ai la larme à l'œil…. J'espère que vous avez aimez tout autant que moi ^__^. 

********************************

[1] Law: Même réaction

Shi-sama: Tu les a pas fait frère et sœur pour rien

Law: ^^ 

[2] Véronica : LAAAAWWW * regard noir de la mort façon Yuy *

Law: Quoi ? * air innocent de celle qui n'a pas touché au clavier * Je voyais bien cette réplique, c'est tout

Véronica: Casseuse d'ambiance

Shi-sama: heureusement qu'elle a pas fait ça pour la suite ^^

Duo: Ouaih, sinon je t'aurais tuer ma petite Law * grand sourire shinigamique *

Law: Vraiment ?? * air de chien battu *

Heero: Et y'aurais pas que lui 

Law: Gloups, le voilà celui-là ^^' 

[3] Shi-sama : Fais attention à toi, père.

Duo : Y a encore fallut que tu foutes du japonais !

Law : Mais c'est tellement plus beau que du français!

Shi-sama : En plus vu le prof que je me tape cette année, j'risque de bien m'emmerder, surtout que le mercredi j'ai 3 heures d'affilées avec lui T_T

Law : *regard compatissant* ma pauvre, je te plains...

Quatre : Je pense que tes amies sont encore plus à plaindre!

Shi-sama : Ben quoi ? C'est quand même pas ma faute si elles stressent à chaque cours parce que j'en profite pour corriger ou écrire des fics! Et pis elles avaient qu'à pas se mettre tout devant dans chaque matière! 'Ny-Chan, si tu me lis, POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ON EST TOUJOURS AU 1ER RANG!!!!

********************************

Duo: Laissez lui un review, elle a tout de même bien bossé ^^

Sara: C'est vrai ça, mais moi je deviens quoi après ?

Law: Bah… Je sais pas ^____^

Shi-sama : Au placard! Au placard!

Sara: Pffff, méssantes

Law: Ja-ne ^^ 


End file.
